Dog of Zero - Familiar of the Day
by Bob-365
Summary: What if Saito and Cinque switched places? Saito is Biscotti's hero and Cinque is Louise's Familiar. Rated T for violence and swearing. P.S. info in future authors notes. ON HIATUS UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER RELEASES.
1. Chapter 1

_**youyA.N. I'll lay down some groundwork before I get to this because if I don't, you probably won't know what's happening. This fanfiction is kinda going to be a two-in-one sort of deal, with the 'Dog of Zero' and 'Familiar of the Day' (Yes, they are different) timelines happening at around the same time. Although, if I get to getting far in this series, I will create a combined timeline, but that's an if.**_

_**I'm also working on another fanfiction, so be prepared for both to get updated… not often**_

_**Dog Days and The Familiar of Zero don't belong to me. If they did, both their main characters would be more tough than Chuck Norris.**_

_**Enough talk. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Dog of Zero Timeline**_

_**(Narrator P.O.V.)**_

Louise Françoise de La Baume Le Blanc de La Vallière, third born daughter of the noble house of Vallière, was not happy. Her day began... subpar, to say the least. Tomorrow was an important day, so she couldn't slack off, not even today. _I've practiced this a million times. I can't possibly fail._

With that in mind, she got dressed and went to her first class, Alchemy.

There was a new teacher, who introduced herself as Mrs. Cheveruse. "I'll be giving lessons on Earth Magic this year. But first, can anyone tell me what the four major elements are?"

A blond boy with a rose in his hand stood up. Guiche de Gramont. "The four major elements are Earth, Wind, Water, And Air." He answered.

"Excellent, Mr. Gramont. Now, Earth is a powerful and important element, since it governs creation." Mrs. Cheveruse then pulled out three small pebbles, muttered an incantation, and the stones gave off a golden color. She then pocketed the stones and pulled out three fresh ones.

"I will now take volunteers to demonstrate what I just did." When nobody spoke up, she called on Louise.

The class highly... advised against the decision, but it was final. Louise walked up to the front of the classroom, spoke the incantation, and a large explosion shook the room.

As she looked over her 'handiwork', she tried to keep her head. "It seems that I have made a minor mistake." She said, nonchalantly, as she straightened up a bit.

The rest of the class (at least, the ones who were still conscious,) started an uproar.

"How can you call this minor?"

"You could have killed us, dammit!"

"Watch where you point that thing. Geez!"

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, Louise's fellow second-year and rival, shouted, "Your success rate is zero, Louise. You're just a Zero!"

The class heartily agreed, but Louise paid no heed. Tomorrow was the day when all of the second-years would summon their familiars, magical beings that would be your servant until death; partners in both combat, everyday life, and beyond. She was going to summon the best familiar the kingdom had ever known. _Let them laugh. _She thought. _They won't be laughing after I summon my familiar. Just you wait, Zerbst, Guiche, I will be the best this time!_

_**Meanwhile, in Kinokawa, Japan,**_

"Sink! Hurry up! Were going to be late for school!" A girl, Rebecca Anderson, called to the second story window. "At this rate, I'm not going to wait!"

A boy, Cinque Izumi, answered. "Can you wait two more seconds? Im almost done!" Shoving his phone and pocket watch in his... pocket, he stepped out onto the balcony, looked down to Becky, and smiled. "Good morning Becky."

He then proceeded to jump off of the balcony, and with a double backflip, landed and turned to Becky. "Perfect as always, I presume?"

"That's right!" Becky replied with a wink.

They then started walking to school. It was a relatively short distance, and besides, They both enjoyed the time they spent just walking and talking.

"What are you going to do this spring break?" Becky asked

Cinque replied. "I'm probably going to go to my hometown, Cornwall."

"Isn't that in England?"

"Yep, there will also be plenty of opportunities to train for the future competition."

"You mean the one in July and September?"

"Yep. The Iron Athletics. I'm going to train a lot, so I'll make sure that I won't lose this year!"

"It was close, though. Second place is still incredible."

They finally reached the school, Kinokawa International Academy. Cinque smiled. "Well, see you soon!"

All of a sudden, a green portal opened up. _Huh, that's strange. Am I hallucinating or something? _He blinked hard, then looked again. It was still there. He poked it, but it did nothing. He poked it again, and this time the portal swallowed him up, and with a bright flash, he was gone.

_**(Cinque P.O.V.)**_

So... Where were we again? Oh yeah, I touched the green thingy, and started falling from an insane height. I landed (probably) with a thud, and I lost consciousness. I wake up, and there's this girl, 12 if I had to guess, leaning over me. I can't understand what she's saying at all, since she isn't speaking Japanese, and although my English skills are decent, I'm sure she isn't speaking it. However, she seems to not like my presence, and was complaining (I think) to an older man with a huge walking stick.

I still don't know where I am, but if this girl doesn't want me here, I guess I'd better go. As I turned to leave, the girl just grabbed by shirt. I yank it back out of her hands, and face her. She's a good head shorter than me, and she's holding what looks like a wand. _But thats ridiculous. Magic isn't real._

Although she doesn't use her 'wand' right away, she starts to yell at me. I try to butt in (to get her to know that I don't understand her), but to no avail. Finally, I just yell. "Hey you! I can't understand! Back off!" This causes an eruption of laughter from the other people around the girl an I. Angry, the girl points the 'wand' at me and says a few words. Suddenly, I can understand what everyone is saying, and its kinda weird.

"Just what we expect from Louise the Zero!"

"Yes, just like her to summon a commoner!"

"This makes the words you said all the funnier!"

I was confused. "What are they talking about?" I asked the girl. Apparently it was a touchy subject, because she slapped me. And it hurt, kinda. She turned around to face the older man. "Mr. Colbert, please let me summon again."

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, the Familiar Summoning determines a mages life. To do a simple redo would be against Brimir's code." _Just great. _I thought. _This place is so weird. But it almost sounds familiar... no pun intended._ As I was in thought, The girl, Louise, and the man, Colbert, apparently decided that they needed to end this. That much was reflected in his next words.

"There will be no exceptions. You must finish the ceremony. Now." Louise looks shocked, and a little scared. "What? With this?" She said as she kept poking me with her wand. I'm not sure exactly what is going on, but this 'commoner' and 'familiar' business is kinda creeping me out. She then turned to face me.

She sighed and started to chant, "My name is Louise Françoise de La Baume Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five powers, bind this spirit and I together as familiars." Then she kissed me. I stood there in total shock for a good five seconds after it, then I suddenly felt hot, and my hand is starting to hurt. Not too bad, but bad like attention-grabbing bad. Louise and the old man are just staring at me. To be frank, it kinda freaked me out. First, I get teleported to a place full of crazy people, then I get yelled at, slapped, and now my hand hurts. "Seriously, what the heck is going on?"

"You're getting a familiar's mark. now be quiet." The girl, Louise, said. _well, isn't she moody?_ I looked down, curious about this 'familiar's mark'. And I saw an unfamiliar crest sort of thing.

"Well, that's interesting." Colbert remarked. Then I passed out.

_**(Louise P.O.V.)**_

Its just my luck that my familiar had to be some useless commoner. After... transporting my familiar to my chambers, Professor Ottman called me up to his office. When I arrived, he shut the door behind me using his magic.

"As you already know the familiar summoning is a very important part of a nobles life. And as you already know summoning a commoner as a familiar can be a bit... vexing say the least."

"Yes, I know they, but-"

"However I feel like giving you a second chance. If you can provide me with some results by the Familiar Exhibition, I'll let you keep your time at this academy."

After hearing the good news, I went to my chambers. I was going to see if my familiar was all right, as well as get ready to sleep. I arrive, and I discover a broken window, and a servant commoner, who later introduced herself as Siesta, cleaning up the glass. She said something about someone jumping out of the window, and landing it. Come to think of it, I don't recall any commoner even attempting to do such an insane thing...

… and succeeding. Maybe he might not be too hopeless after all. Now I just need to get him back here. I went downstairs to find Guiche flirting with Montmorency. Again.

"Guiche, I need your help."

_**Epilogue (Cinque P.O.V.)**_

_What a day._ I was in a tree, pondering over the last 24 hours. _How am I going to get back? I have the qualifying round to do in 14 days. And I'm stuck here with some nutcases who practice magic._

Just then I heard rustling in the bushes by me. It was Louise, and some other guy I didn't know.

"I'm back~" she said.

_Well shit._

* * *

_**A.N. Hey guys! so the first chapter is over. Hope it isn't to bland and unoriginal, this is going to have the same basic plots as the original anime(s), but with switched characters and more awesome adventures than usual.**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Edit 9/30 - its about time I put it straight. It's unfamiliar to Cinque.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry, Wrong Hero

_**A.N. Hello again. Bob-365 here for Chapter 2! Last time, Cinque got summoned, aaand, that's about it.. Now, its the Familiar of the Day timeline to get started!**_

_**Note: The Familiar of Zero and Dog Days belong to their respective owners. If they didn't, Louise would actually have bewbs.**_

_**On that note, Enjoy!**_

_**Familiar of the Days Timeline**_

_**Narrator P.O.V**_.

As Millhiore F. Biscotti began her star reading, a look of worry crossed her face, uncommon for the usually happy-go-lucky princess. What she usually read from the stars was a blond boy competing inside a iron castle, competing for... something. But today's star reading was different.

Her country's chosen hero had unexpectedly changed to show a black haired boy wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans, wielding a rather rusty sword. However, that was not all. She then saw this boy fighting her former hero from earlier, and it wasn't discernable who would win...

What!? I don't understand. How could the stars show something completely different? I can't just change plans now, for it will take days or even weeks to plan again... and if that happens, we'll lose the war and everyone will be Disappointed.

Just then, Eclair Martinozzi, captain of the Biscotti Elite Guard, walked in. 'Is anything wrong, Your Majesty?" The princess stiffened and turned around. "What are you talking about, Eclair? Everything is going fine.

Eclair sighed. "That isn't what Laurent told me. Please your majesty, if you need to tell me something before the war, now's the chance."

"It seems that we are going to have a new hero."

_**Saito P.O.V**_

I walked down the street, repaired laptop in hand. I can't believe that a simple repair would cost that much. I'm gonna need a part time job. All of a sudden, I heard a splash and a yip as a dog plunged into the river. I hesitated to check it out. I didn't want to get my laptop wet! Luckily, my hesitation save my life, as it caused a random knife to land five feet ahead of me.

Suddenly, a runic circle of sorts appeared, and sucked me into it. 5 seconds later, I was skydiving from kilometers up high, with no warning. "What the heck is going oooooon!?" I screamed. That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

_**Sorry for such a cliche ending and short chapter... I have a massive amount of writers block. As well as lack of sleep, schoolwork, and other fanfics I'm writing. I promise next chapter will be longer.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Guiche Baka

_**A.N. Hey guys! Chapter 2 was uneventful. This chapter is gonna be more interesting. Lezzgo!**_

_**Dog Days and The Familiar of Zero belong to their respective owners. Otherwise I would make Cinque 'Murican.**_

* * *

_**Dog of Zero timeline**_

_**Cinque P.O.V.**_

"Are these chains really necessary?" I asked Louise the psycho magician.

"Yes. I can't have my familiar running away again." She replied, not even looking at me.

I groaned. "Well you're one big sack of happy aren't you? If you don't want me as your familiar, then just redo the summoning."

"You know that's not possible." She then proceeded to strip of her clothing and put on a nightgown. She threw me the dirty laundry. "Have these washed by tomorrow morning."

I sighed. Where's a lawyer when you need one? "Look here Louise, I've got two problems with this. One, I am not your familiar, and two, I'm chained to the wall. How the hell can I do your laundry if I can't even move?"

She just shrugged and climbed on bed. "How am I supposed to know? Besides, you're a clever doggie. You can find out on your own."

I frowned. _Doggie? _I then tested the chain. I then pulled as hard as I could. It popped out of the wall. "Ha. Weak." Before Louise could say anything, I jumped out the window. Again.

As I was making my way to the nearest fountain, I heard... indecent things happening. Stuff like 'this is amazing!' and stuff like that were going out the window. _What the heck!?_ So I made my way over to said window, and just saw the Blond-Douche-Who-Gave-Louise-The-Chain and some other girl eating cake. _Heh. This will prove interesting for the future._

_**Time Skip **_**:D**

Apparently familiars aren't allowed with their masters during lunch. Or at least, not for Louise, considering she wrote up with a face full of laundry. Which is absolutely stupid on her part considering lunch is when stuff happens. Like bad stuff. Not that I had any problem with that during primary school, but that's before the point.

As I was pacing, the only thing I could do in this spare time, I ran into someone. "Sorry."

"It's fine, really." She said. She had black hair, and was wearing a maid uniform. She was holding what looked like cake in her hands. "Wait, aren't you Miss Valliere's familiar?"

"Wait, how did you-"

"I saw you jump out the window the other day. My name is Siesta by the way." I had the feeling that she would have said more, if the Blond Douche hadn't demanded his cake. "I need to go." She said as she ran off. _Such a nice girl. Speaking of nice girls, I wonder how Becky's doing?_ I found my phone, and flipped it open, half expecting a signal. There wasn't one. Well, I did say half expected.

Suddenly, Blond Douche grabbed my phone out of my hands. "My, my. What do we have here?" I just backflipped over him, one of my many talents. "None of your business" everyone was starting to stare. However, it was no big deal, as was my reaction with a lot of things. Being famous and athletic has its perks. Like no fear.

Anyway, Douche wouldn't hear anything about it. "Are you angry because I gave Louise that chain? Heaven knows you needed it." He laughed, and everyone else laughed with him. He must be popular. I laughed too, but not for the same reason. I saw Louise out of the corner of my eye, walking up on us

"I partially agree, although I have to say, that was one of the weaker chains I'd seen in a LOOOONG time. Of broke easier than a potato crisp." Douche stopped laughing, then glared at me.

"You and me. In the courtyard. Ten minutes. Duel." And with that, he stormed off.

Louise walked up to me, a defeated lol on her face. Now, don't get me wrong, I definitely don't like her, but I'm not one to ignore higher-ups. Unless they're like Guiche, but I digress.

Louise sighed. "Even though you picked a fight with Guiche and overall are a terrible familiar, I would like to say that it was, at least the tiniest bit, nice to meet you."

"Who says I've lost?"

"What?"

"The fight hasn't even begun yet. You know what they say, 'don't judge a book by its cover.'" Louise's expression for me she didn't. I also noticed that a few weird looks headed my way. Oh well. _Of to find a weapon, and I think I know what to use._

I get to make my way to the kitchens. They might have what I'm looking for. On the way, I ran into Siesta, and she's holding exactly what I need.

"Hey Siesta!"

"Yes?"

"Could I have that?"

"This?"

"Yes, please."

"Let's just say that someone needs their floor mopped."

"Ah. More problems as a familiar, I presume?"

"Yeah... Something like that."

She gives it to me. I nod. "Many thanks!" _Perfect. Now that I've got my weapon, not even Douche will be able to stop me._

Speak of the devil, when I got to the courtyard, I was greeted by his royal douchiness. "You're late."

"Well, I'm here. Besides you never said anything about using weapons."

Guiche raised an eyebrow. "That is a broom."

"Yeah. So?"

"Very well. Your ridicule stops here, flippant commoner. Behold, the Valkyrie Knights!" He waved his wand, a rose, and three bronze, disembodied suits of armor appeared. "This duel between me, Guiche the Bronze, and the Familiar of Zero will now commence. Any last words?"

I snap the head off of and toss it behind me. Then I dash toward the nearest suit of armor. _If my theory is correct, then... _I swing my makeshift staff like a cricket bat, and knock the head right off of it.

The other students gasp. I grin. "Let the games begin."

* * *

_**A.N. Finally! Chapter 3 is finally out. Now back to brainstorming. Any way, sorry for the long update time. High School's a bee... Eh, it's high school. Cya next chapter.**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Next time, FPS will help, unlike popular belief.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Simple War

_**A.N. hey guys, Bob-365 here. So... Chapter 4.. Here it is. **_

_**Zero no Tsukaima and Doggu Dezzu don't belong to me. If they did, there would be a traitor in their midsts. For the sake of drama.**_

* * *

_**Saito P.O.V.**_

When I woke up, the only thing I could gather about this place was that it was a castle. Seriously, I have absolutely no idea where I am. Of course, that wasn't all. Sitting at the foot of the bed was a girl. I would have said something, but then I noticed that she had dog ears and a tail. Like, ah what are those... ketomo- something or others.

Anyway, I must have made some small noise or something, cause she turned around with a start. "Oh! Your awake!" Then she started fussing over me like I was someone important. At one point in, uh, whatever she was doing, she called in some maids. They also had the ears and tails and whatnot. Anyway, they got some clothes, not that I needed them, to me. They then told me to change into them, and left me to do so.

This was the first opportunity to figure out where, or when, I was. If anything, now was the time to fuss over something else besides my computer. Speaking of which, where is my computer? I looked all around the room, and eventually found it on a table on the other side of the room.

_OK. Now that that is settled, time to get to business. I've got three theories as to what's going on:_

_This is a different dimension, and I'm going to die,_

_This is in the past, which probably explains the maids and old fashioned stuff, or_

_I'm going insane from what happened earlier._

The strange thing is, that as much as option 3 sounded like the most likely, I just couldn't find a logical answer as to why. At least if anything goes wrong, I could try to negotiate. Hell, I'm gonna to that right now. I'm going to demand answers.

"Hey, you decent in there?" The girl from earlier said. Even as she said that, she took a peek in anyway.

"Hey, w-wait! You can't just peek in here! What if I was naked!?" As soon as I said that, I immediately regretted it, as she suddenly looked very... Uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I know its rude to peek don't he hero, and, well."

"Wait, wait. Hero?"

"Yeah. You answered the call."

_If I think this through, this is a dream. I mean seriously, girls with animal ears? Heroes?_

"But... You see, our country is at war, and, well, I decided to 'play my trump card,' so to speak."

"By summoning me?"

"Y-yes."

_Alright, fine. Ya know what? Even if this is a dream, might as well go along with it. Heck, I might even have fun. Besides, how bad could it possibly be?_

Alright. Lead the way."

And I knew, right then, that I may have jinxed myself.

_**Tiiiiiiime skiiiiiiip**_

Once that conversation was over, the girl, who introduced herself as Millhiore somethingsomething Biscuit (Weird name, I know.) and I made our way to another room, where she presented me with a ring.

"This is the holy sword, Palladion. It turns into whatever weapon you want... or need." I decided not to ask what It would be if I 'needed' it. If I'm gonna be any help, I'm gonna have to shut up and at least get the basics. _So... If it can be anything I want, then... _I don't know how, but I just thought about it being a gun, and it became a gun. A smallish gun, but a gun nonetheless. I aimed down the sights. It was a pretty good feel. If I had ever held a gun, this is probably what it should feel like.

She smiled and continued her explanation. "What you'll be using this most with is the Crest Attack. She then proceeded to summon a symbol out of nowhere and produce shimmering energy at her fingertips. "It takes the power of Flonyard, and bends it to your will, allowing for a powerful attack."

"So, like a finishing blow?"

"In a way, yes, although people who are strong enough to block it, will block it. And it may tire you out after executing it, so be careful."

She then started explaining the rules of war. Why there are rules when its, you know... war, I don't know.

I won't go into much detail (partially because I didn't pay as much attention as I should. Guns are cool.), but I'll try to nutshell it:

Beat up everyone in your way

If you K.O. them, they will become furballs and become unable to fight (ignore them)

For close quarters combat, tag them in the back of their head (you get bonus points)

It was at this point when I realized, "this sounds more like a game than a war. No offence."

To my surprise, Millhiore actually smiled. "None taken. In your home world this actually might be a game."

"You're right, although the furball thing doesn't happen."

After she explained all she could (actually that was all, if you can believe it.) She told me that someone else during the war would explain Crest Attacks, for the sake of hands on experience.

Just then, fireworks went off, and boy, were they loud! Millhiore smiled. "Perfect timing! Now,let's get you to the field." As she was walking out the door, I swear, she frowned a little and whispered, "Will he be enough?"

* * *

_**A.N. hey everybody! Happy Thanksgiving! I knew that I had to update soon, so why not now? Anyway, happy holidays and whatnot, chapter 5 will be soon, hopefully. Also, sorry for the misleading 'next time' I kinda dropped that one. That should be chapter 6... Anyway, enough rambling,**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Next time: Cinque kicks ass. Bronze ass. Buff said.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Duel

_**Hey everybody! Bob-365 here, bringing you chapter 5! (Please note my lack of clever intro)**_

_**Zero no Tsukaima and Dog Days aren't mine, or else I will DAI!**_

* * *

At this moment, one question was going through the heads of the students of Tristan's School Of Magic. _What in Brimir's name is going on?_ It wasn't everyday that a duel was announced, much less against a familiar. It was even less likely that the familiar would be this impressive.

"Did you see that!? He just decapitated one of those Valkyrie's!"

"It's like he wasn't even trying!"

And truth be told, he wasn't. Not in the slightest.

Then he said something that shocked them even more:

"I'll give you 5 seconds to summon more."

* * *

_**Cinque P.O.V**_

Before you ask, no, I didn't completely go bonkers. Yet. I just needed a challenge. After all, the Douche did challenge me. Why would he go easy on me? I just don't get these people.

He obliged, sending out at least 5 more before I continued the 'duel'

The first Valkyrie to charge was grabbed by the head and tossed at the second. I didn't need my staff, it was just a distraction. While they were recovering, the third began to approach. I simply beat it to the side with my staff. All three burst into the same white flame as the first one.

It was at this point that everyone watching freaked out, at least in some degree. _Then again, I can't blame them. If I was in their situation I would freak out too..._

A fist, flying at my face, interrupted my thoughts. I just happened to sidestep at the last moment and hit it with my makeshift staff. It exploded just like the others.

I turned toward the blonde. "You know Douche, for being noble, your petty weak. Stop holding back."

He paled. "O-oh yeah? Well, I'm just warming up. Prepare yourself!"

I nodded. "Same to you."

He waved his wand/rose/thing, and a flash of golden light solidified into a much bigger, more armored Valkyrie. "Behold! the Valkyrie Knight, my true masterpiece!"

I looked at the Knight, then at my staff, then back at the Knight. _I'm gonna need a better weapon._

"Haha! Do you now see the futility of your efforts? Are you ready to bow in forgiveness?"

I just walked up to the monstrosity. "I broke it, its sharp."

Douche realized too late, as the staff had already penetrated the Knight's armor. It disintegrated, slowly, into a pile of metal.

He collapsed, defeated. "Alright, you win."

An uproar arose over the gathered crowd, some cheering, some cursing. A blond girl walked up to Douche. "What was the meaning of this?"

"Well, I-I, I needed to..."

_Wait a minute_ "She's a different girl."

She stared at me. "What do you mean?"

"Last night, this guy and some girl were-"

The boy blonde cut me off, with a look of desperation and shock on his face. "I did nothing of the sort!" The girl raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

"I was just going to say that they were eating cake, but I think he has something else on his mind."

"Interesting," she turned to him, a murderous look in her eye. "If you would care to explain, Guiche"

I just left them to their Own... Fun

"GUICHE!"

* * *

_**A.N. another lame cliffhanger, huh? Well, chapter 5 is done, and science its December, I would like to wish everyone a:**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Hanukkah**_

_**Merry Kwanzaa**_

_**And whatever else everyone celebrates**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Next time:**_

_**Hero Bullet Arises! Cause FPS**_


	6. Chapter 6: War, Part 1

_**Anyways, Chapter 6, woohoo! I've already got this far, and, so... Yeah. not much to say. sorry about the very slow update. Im still kinda in holliday mode. Oh well. Disclaimer!**_

_**Dog Days and Zero no Tsukaima don't belong to me. If they did, Biscotti would use more gun.**_

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

"You've gotta be kidding me!" The announcer, Franboise Charley practically screamed.

Everyone else looked on in shock as... as...

"This hero is amazing! Hes absolutely annihilating everything in his path! and look at that unique weapon! i bet even Ricotta Elmar couldn't identify that!" The girl in question smiled weakly. ''And he's right'' He rambled on and on and on, you get the idea.

Princess Millhiore was pleasantly surprised. This hero could bring Gallette to justice. Speaking of Gallette, she started to truly wonder just why Leo-oneesama would do such a thing.

Meanwhile down on the battlefield, Saito was using every move possible to make sure that Biscotti won. Elbows were thrown, shots were fired, and some legs were broken, whilst Biscotti's battle points were skyrocketing...

Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois looked to the battlefield. "Well, i guess its time for some royal intervention." She said, to no one in particular, as she pulled out her Royal Battleaxe Grand Vert.

_**I am so so sorry that this chapter is so short and took so long to update. With finals week coming up, my parents are forcing me to study, so i can't focus on writing right now. I'll try to do better on future chapters.**_

_**Speaking of Dog Days, the third installment of the series has already started! that is pretty much the coolest thing that is happening right now, but I digress.**_

_**On the plus side, I got a Bluetooth keyboard, so now I can write on the go (thats pretty cool) and hopefully update sooner.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Revelation

_**Hello again peeps! Bob_365 here with another chapter, nothing special, just straight to the action!**_

_**Mrsrve drshclrmr: Drg Drsh rnd Chero 'o Chuchaima dnt blong tr mr. Wrch thrm, thr r rshrm.  
(Massive Disclaimer: Dog Days and Zero no Tsukaima dont belong to me. Watch them, they are awesome.)**_

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

_**In the Library**_

Professor Colbert was, intrigued, to say the least. Never, in all his days of teaching, had he ever seen such a familiar rune in his life. It certainly wasn't The Vallerie Family Crest, nor was it any other crest he'd ever seen before.

_'Strange, I could have identified this by now... At any rate, this cannot be ignored. I must report to the Headmaster at once.'_

_**In the headmasters office**_

"Professor Osmond, I bring news."

"Good or Bad?"

"Neither"

That one word piqued the old professors interest. "Explain"

"It seems that the crest inscribed on Miss Vallerie's Familiar does not have any origin in Halkeginia at all, It's almost something entirely different."

The room grew quiet, and it stayed that way for a few moments. Then Osmond spoke.

"Could it be, that Miss Vallerie summoned a being from another realm?"

_**Meanwhile, in Louise's chambers**_

"YOU STUPID DOG!"

"And here we go again. Figures, every time I screw something up, this happens." Cinque stated to nobody in particular. It would have been uninteresting had he not been dodging Louise's whip for the past 5 minutes. "What even _did_ I do, anyway"

"Sh-Shut up!" Louise panted, clearly tired out, though she kept on swinging her whip. "Y-You know *gasp* exactly. what..."

It was at that particular moment, unfortunately, that Siesta, the Big-Breasted Maid of the year, walked into the room. She'd already seen the young Vallerie's Familiar jump out a window, but this, of all her years of... maiding? Had to be the weirdest sight she'd ever seen.

The young Vallerie mistress was holding a whip and was sweating like a stuck pig and panting like a dog _**(See what I did there? Eh? eh... Im trying too hard to be ironic...) **_while her familiar was doing a handstand on her bedside table with no sign of exhaustion at all...

"Um, did i get here at a bad time?" Siesta asked, utterly confused.

There was a moment of silence as Louise looked from her whip to Cinque and back, realization (and horror) dawning on the young girls face. "I-Its not like that, I swear..." _**(Holy shiße, did I just write that!?)**_

Um, If your.. uh, over, Professor Osmond would like to see you, er in his office. um... wellimustbegoingnowbye!" Siesta yelled as she quickly left the room.

Cinque lowered himself back down onto the floor. "So... what was that about?"

_**In Professor Osmond's office**_

"Let's cut to the chase." Osmond stated to Louise. "As you already know, the Familiar Summoning can only happen once."

"Yes, im sorry," Louise started to say, but Osmond held up his hand. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Actually, Professor Colbert found something very... intriguing about your familiar."

Louise looked confused. "Wha- Intri- How... How so?"

"I'm going to tell you, and I'm afraid there is no other way to tell you than... bluntly, to say the least."

_What!?_ Louise screamed internally.

Osmond looked up. "Your familiar is not from this dimension."

_**A.N. Well, another chapter said and done. How will Louise react toward Cinque now? hehehe...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! Anyway, I only have one more statement until next time...**_

_**Go Seahawks! XD**_

_**Next Time:  
Battle End!**_


	8. Chapter 9: War, Part 2 or The First Move

_**All I have to say is Holy Bejibus this took forever.**_

_**Lezzgo**_

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Eclair Martinozzi was displeased, to say the least. It didn't help that an entire brigade of Galletian soldiers were charging towards her, but there were other things on the young captain's mind.

"Even if it is the Princesses idea, and i do support her, summoning a hero was a bad idea."

She summoned her Crest, and charged up a Crest Cannon.

"We can take care of these chumps by ourselves!" She unleashed the Cannon, annihilating all of the platoon.

Or so she thought.

Nearby, on a neighboring cliff, Saito watched the carnage. "Well then, I guess shes the one who's supposed to teach me The Crest Cannon."

Just then, a movement caught his eye. A lucky warrior had escaped the initial blastl, and was runnung toward the captain.

Using the Holy Sword, he summoned one of his favorite guns.

He looked down the scope, took aim, and fired.

* * *

_**Millhiore P.O.V**_

This may sound a little... Unorthodox, but i honestly don't know witch is more surprising: The fact that Saito is such a good figher, or that he wasnt meant to be our Hero in the first place.

I still remember the day when the prophecy changed. For better or for worse, I still don't know.

Just then, my colleague and friend, Ricotta Elmar, gasped "Oh, no."

"What?"

"Lady Leon has just challenged the hero!"

"I'll make the First move. Go!"

* * *

_**This took waaaay too long to update, sorry.**_

_**Anyway, I've seen a couple reviews, and based on them, I've decided to set one thing straight: Why Saito is suddenly awesome at fighting. Saito is a teenager, and, in the first episode, is seen holding his newly repaired laptop. I assume this is his own, which most likely means he has games on it. With that in mind, all the guns in gaming, save for the hyper-realistic ones like Sniper Elite, have zero kick. With that in mind, the Holy Swords are modeled after what the user wants. Therefore, based on past "experience" Saito should be able to make any gun and be awesome with it.**_

_**Sorry for the tangent, just wanted ot make it clear.**_

_**Happy Spring Break!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	9. Food for Thought (Not a Chapter)

Food For Thought

Dog Days is an anime about a normal high school student who gets summoned to another world without his consent. There, he gains a weapon of significant power, and proceeds to dominate the battlefield. He makes many friends and enemies, but by the end of the series, he is well respected by most of the cast.

The Familiar of Zero is an anime about a normal high school student who gets summoned to another world without his consent. There, he gains a weapon of significant power, and proceeds to dominate the battlefield. He makes many friends and enemies, but by the end of the series, he is well respected by most of the cast.


	10. Chapter 10: New Party Member!

_**A.N. Hey peeps! That is all I have to say.**_

_**Dog Days and Zero no Tsukaima don't belong to me. if they did, id ship Saito and Millhi. Except it doesn't… Um… nevermind.**_

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

"Eh?! What do you mean a different dimension!?"

Osmond held up a hand. "Calm down, Louise Francois, and let me explain. Professor Colbert, despite his extensive research, could not find any family crest even remotely similar to that of your familiar."

Seeing that his young pupil showed next to no comprehension, Osmond decided to reiterate.

"Based on both assumption and official records, it may not be too farfetched to say that you're familiar may be a noble from another realm. But until then, i can assure you that Professor Colbert will look into it more."

Noticing the excited look on Louise's face, he continued,

"However, Louise Francois, even though you have this information, you must keep it secret. As Headmaster of this school, It would not be wise to imply, if anything, that there is a threat hanging over our heads, no matter how trivial"

He let that phrase sink in, and dismissed Louise. After all, children needed their private time. That, and he just needed to know what color Ms. Longueville's panties here today... an old man needs to know these things.

_**? P.O.V.**_

After overhearing this useful information, i couldn't help but crack a smile.

_So, Louise isn't a complete failure after all,_ I thought, _She managed to summon a noble. How interesting; I could make use of this information._ With that, i left, a fresh plan in my head.

_**Cinque P.O.V.**_

Fully aware of the risk of sounding cliche, i honestly don't know what's weirder; the fact that Louise almost seems scared of me, of all people, or that she spontaneously decided to go shopping, and dragged me along.

"So, what are we doing here, anyway?"

She answered without skipping a beat; "A familiars' job is to protect it's master at all costs. As a member of the Vallerie family, it would tarnish my reputation to let you defend me with a broom."

"So... what?"

"To put it in simple terms so that you can understand, let me get you a _real_ weapon."

"Oh... Thanks?"

After a longer than necessary awkward pause _**(A.N. Blame me)**_, we finally made it to the weapons shop.

Right away i could see why Louise wanted to go here. Everything seemed shiny and ready to use, except...

"Are these made out of gold?" I asked the cashier, a small man with the face like rat. 9I'm not joking, he really did look like a rat!)

"Why yes they are. In fact, they are made by only the best alchemists across the country."

I thought about that for a moment. _I don't know if i should get that. Besides, if I've learned anything about enchanting, it's that gold works well __with_ _magic, except i can't do magic... hm..._

The cashier tilted slightly. "Do you need anything?"

I started. "Wha…! erm, i was just thinking… um, thanks anyway."

I started looking around the shop again, noting that Louise looks impatient. I decided to ask the cashier one last question.

"What's the strongest sword you have?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but someone answered for him.

"That would be me! The Great Derflinger!"

I turned around, expecting to see a person, but what i saw definitely topps the list of teh stranges t things ive seen scince coming here. The cashier sighed "Cripes, not _him_"

in a nearby barrel, a sword was wriggling(?) its way closer to me (or as close as it could in the barrel).

"Don't listen to him, all he knows to sell is flashy swords that only nobles with money to burn would want."

I nodded. "Point taken. So, why should i buy you?" _I can't believe i'm talking to a sword._

"I have been used by one of the greatest swordsman of all time; I have slain countless people in our quest for victory!"

"Alright" I turned to the cashier. "I'll take it."

* * *

_**? P.O.V.**_

As i see Louise and her familiar go out of the shop, I can't help but snicker a bit. The sword she bought him is utter garbage! Then again, its expected from the Zero. Don't worry, dear familiar, I will get you a sword worthy of a noble, my fiery passion cannot allow otherwise!

* * *

_**A.N. so yeah. Chapter 10. By this point, I'm pretty sure you all know who our mysterypuree person is... Bit what does that mean for our blonde protagonist? Stay tuned to find out!**_

_**Next Time:**_

_**Its about time I got through it... I'm taking way, WAY too long on it.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	11. Chapter 11: War part Final (finally)

_**A.N. Top of the mornin' to ye laddies! My name is Bob_365, here with chapter 11 of Dog of Zero - Familiar of the day! Ok, enough references... or are there?**_

_**LAST TIEM!**_

_**"Lady Leon has just challenged the hero!"**_

_**THIS TIEM!**_

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

_The stars have changed, the hero is not who it should be, what's going on?_ Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, Princess of the Biscotti Republic, knew something was... off.

_I'd hate to break it to him, but if someone else told him, he won't trust me._

She turned to her friend and colleague, Ricotta Elmar. "Rico, when you see the hero, could you tell him to meet me as soon as possible? I need to tell him something important."

"Of course, Princess."

_I just hope he takes this okay._

_-__**MEANWHILE**__-_

"I can't believe it! After Lady Leon dealt with both the Hero and Captain of Biscotti, she's been breezing through all the obstacles in her way!Now she's headed towards Biscotti's best part; The Bowl! This is extremely difficult to get out of, thanks to the slick walls. How is milady gonna get through?"

Leo smirked. "Let's bust through, Daumas."

Daumas jumped in a high arc, and started to clear The Bowl, but just as they reached the middle, a small blue beam shot through the chocobo, and with a puff of smoke, it turned into a small ball of feathers.

Leo immediately countered with her own beam, and, after landing back on the ground, summoned her battleaxe.

Saito stepped out of the dust cloud, with half of his armor destroyed.

Leo smiled. "I congratulate you for managing to stop me for now."

Saito just shrugged. "I was attempting a headshot, but I ended up hitting your ride. My bad."

Suddenly, a turquoise beam detonated right next to Leo, but she evaded at the last possible second. Eclair landed beside Saito and took a fighting stance.

When the dust settled, Leo hefted her battleaxe. "Fine then. two can play at that game. **Lion King Circle!**"

She struck the ground with her axe, and her Crest appeared on the ground. after a brief moment, pandemonium ensued, with fire raining down from the heavens.

Eclair pulled Saito from an incoming attack. "Be careful! Lady Leon is preparing for her Ultimate Crest Technique!"

"What is it? A huge fire beam? A fireball?"

**"Giant Explosion!"**

"Oh you have got to be ki-" and that was all he could get out before the entire Bowl was engulfed in, well, a giant explosion.

"Holy Cow! Lady Leon has just released her ultimate move to defeat the Captain and the Hero! Of course, with something that powerful, there is bound to be some friendly fire."

Leo rested her axe on her shoulder. "Franboise, confirm to me that the adult child and the droopy-eared puppy are defeated."

As she said this, she noticed a twinkling in the sky. "Wait, is that...? Wha?! Impossible!"

_-__**MEANWHILE**__-_

"You know, you're taking this awfully calm, for someone who's falling from miles above the ground..." Eclair said, completely monotone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Saito pretty much screeched. He was _not_ enjoying this.

Eclair sweatdropped. "...Sarcasm completely intended. Don't you have some never-before-seen weapon for Palladion?"

Saito (somehow) brightened up, though he was still green. He held out the and sporting Palladion, and with a bright flash, summoned...

...a shovel.

Eclair sweatdropped again. "What do you plan on doing with that?" she yelled over the roaring wind.

Saito just chuckled. "I have NO IDEA! But just in case, try to position yourself for a follow up if things go wrong."

Eclair didn't have time to clarify, because they were getting rather close to the ground, and in turn, Leo.

The next turn of events happened so fast, nobody could really figure out what happened, though it went something like this:

-Saito swung downwards

-Leo swung upwards

-Eclair swung sideways

-The fighter's' armor and clothes vaporized in the ensuing explosion.

After a moment of sheer tension, everyone watching suddenly went berserk, some crying, most cheering, as the point counter for both Biscotti and Galette reached equilibrium.

"Oh my gosh, its a tie! Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time in a long time, the war has ended in a tie!" Franbrois Charley practically yelled in the mic.

As the fighters' got new uniforms, Leo walked up to Saito, and shook his hand.

"I thank you for the challenge, false hero."

"Your wel- wait, _false_ hero?!"

"Oh, so she hasn't told you yet? well, you'll find out soon enough." She then whispered in his ear, "I'm sure you'll find it very interesting."

Off in the distance, a figure was watching. _This is ending up worse than I thought_ It said, and vanished without a trace.

* * *

_**A.N. Well I did (kinda) warn you that there would still be some references. You also now know what game I spend my time on.**_

_**Chapter... whatever it is, my drive isnt consistent with my Doc Manager... Chapter 11 or 10, is finally out to the public! That took forever. Aw well. see you later!**_

_**NEXT TIME**_

_**Who is this mysterious person? Why is xe so interested in Cinque? What exactly happened in Louises bedroom on the day the revelation was given? Was that last statement even relevant?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter of Dog of Zero - Familiar of the Day!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Our Sword

_**A.N. Welcome one and all, to DoZ-FotD Ch. 12! So yeah. School sucks. Summer rocks. Here's another chapter. (I'm a person of many words, I know.)**_

_**Since I forgot to mention last chapter, Dog Days and Zero no Tsukaima don't belong to me. If they did... well...**_

_***nosebleed***_

_**...I-id make them all pudding addicts. (What'd you expect? Get your mind out of the gutter. Baka.)**_

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

"I cant believe you made me buy that piece of junk." Louise said, crossing her arms. She had been bugging Cinque for the past hour about it, since she was pretty mad about her appearance as a noble.

"Well, miss," Derflingr said, mad about how Louise had been calling him trash for the past hour. "It looks like you don't know what a decent weapon looks like."

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Likewise, miss?"

Cinque just stared at the two. "Can't you both just calm down?"

"No. I need to teach this rust bucket how to talk to a noble."

"No. I need to teach this brat how to speak to a legend."

Just then they heard a knock at the door. Cinque opened it, to be glomped by Kirche.

"Oh. uh, Kirche. What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing~ just here to give you a present~"

"Really? Um… Wow, you shouldn't have."

Louise glared at Kirche. "Yes. you really shouldn't have."

"Oh Vallerie, don't get so worked up about it. anyway," she pulled out the shiny sword from the shop from behind her back. "Tadaa!~"

Derflingr flipped out. "Wha- You again!? Why are you here? Is it because I revealed your secret?"

Kirche started. "Wha?"

"Don't mind him." Louise and Cinque said simultaneously.

"Perhaps he's just jealous?" Kirche questioned.

"Why you- Listen here miss! I am not jealous of that flashy son of a-"

Cinque put- well, forced, rather, Derf into his sheath again before he could say another word.

"Anyway, I appreciate the gift Kirche, but I really must decline. Partially because I've made up my mind, and partially because Louise would kill me if I choose to accept it." Cinque said, ducking a blow from Louise's whip. "I mean... it's a no-brainer, right, a sword or your life? Ah! No offence."

Kirche shook her head. "None taken, milord."

Louise stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around, ever so slowly, to face Kirche. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" She said, probably a bit too quickly.

Cinque decided that he was through with all the argument, so he grabbed a basket containing Louise's clothes, and jumped out the window. "I'm leaving now!"

"Why you- that guy has no tact, leaving his master alone like that!" She then sighed, "Alright, I guess I'll go get him."

"In that case, I'll go too." Kirche said.

Louise snapped around, and pointed her whip at Kirche. "Oh no you don't. You hear that? You stay away from my familiar, Zerbst."

And with that, she led Kirche out the door at whip-point.

"Wait!" Yelled Derflinger, "You're forgetting about me!" But the door closed before he could say any more.

* * *

_**Cinque P.O.V.**_

I guess it'd be kinda sad to say that the best, or rather, most refreshing, part of today was washing my master's (Bloody hell, I hate that word. Especially when it applies to me. In the worse way) panties.

But I'll say it anyway. The most refreshing part of today was washing my *shudder* masters panties.

I guess its not to bad, since I ran into someone familiar.

"Hey, you're that girl I ran into right before the duel with Douche. Erm, Fiesta, right?"

She giggled. "Close enough. Its Siesta."

"Oh yeah, thats right. I knew it was something Hispanic."

Siesta tilted her head to one side, with a puzzled expression. "His-pan… what?"

I realized my mistake. "Oh, uh, it's just... never mind."

We just stared at each other, awkwardly, until Siesta decided to break the silence. "So... Would you like some food?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

_**Later...**_

I had arrived with Siesta to the kitchens to find that the head chef and all of the other maids had prepared food. But the table was only set for one...

"Wait, are you guys not gonna have anything?"

"Of course not." The head chef said nonchalantly, "This is the least we could do for Our Sword."

"Thanks- wait. 'Our Sword?'"

"We'll explain that later. Sit. Eat. Then we'll talk."

I ate, and let me tell you, saying that the food was delicious is as obvious as saying that water was wet. Anyway, the head chef explained how much they hated how Douche and the other nobles have treated them like trash just because they weren't nobles.

"We admired how you stood up to that noble, so we gave you a nickname. We were originally going to call you 'Our Staff' per Siesta's wishes," Siesta, from across the room, notibly blushed at that statement, "but we decided to call you 'Our Sword' because you have a sword now."

"Well that's cool of you guys. Thanks. Oh, and in case you were wondering, my real name is Cinque Izumi. Thanks for the food."

"No problem, Cinque Izumi. My names Marteau. It's a pleasure to have you here."

* * *

_**Later Still...**_

I walked out of the kitchens to return to our room, only to discover that Louise had been looking for me. And she was not happy.

"Where have you been, y-you Idiot!?"

"Well. Nice to meet you too."

"How could you leave me alone with that Zerbst- Do you have- ARRGH!"

Suddenly it occured to me that something was off. "Louise? Are you... worried about me?"

"Of course I am!" _Thats strange. Usually she would try and 'punish' me before admitting something like that._ Before I could voice that thought, Louise continued.

"A master always has to look after their familiar! Especially if it's anything like you, you- running off on your own! You'll get yourself killed, for Brimir's sake!"

She then brandished her whip at me, and I couldn't help but sigh.

_This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

_**A.N. Hey everyone, Bob-365 here. Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I had a lot of stuff on my plate: First end-of-the-year tests, then a family reunion (which I'm still attending, BTW) then I did a stupid and tried to upload this with a major time skip. I will try to update a lot more often now that it's summer. In fact, if all goes well I should be able to update another chapter along with this one...**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**NEXT TIME:**_

_**Saito can't go back!? There was fine print!? He cant go back!? POTATO!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**edit - July 4, 2015  
I finally learned the head chef's name, so I will be using Marteau's name from here on. Happy Independence Day!**_

**_~Bob-365_**


	13. Chapter 13: Enter the Genius

_**A.N. Hello Internet. Welcome to Faaaaaanfiction! Blatant reference to Game Theory aside, last time on The Familiar of the Day Saito defeated Lady Leo and won the war!**_

_**Cinque, Millhiore, Saito, Louise, the Genoise, Gaul, Wardes, the Reconquista, Fuugetsuan, the Academy and all those other peeps don't belong to me. 'Kay?**_

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Saito and Eclair were walking back to the barracks.

"Well, that was fun." Saito exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head. "But I really got to go. My family must be worried sick about me."

"Go back?" Eclair asked, puzzled. "You can't go back once you've been summoned. Thats the rule."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Millhiore and Ricotta Elmar were walking to the barracks to meet up with the Hero and Eclair.

Millhiore smiled. "That was rather fun to watch, even if he was the wrong hero. Oh well, we could just send him back and try again. His family must be worried sick"

Ricotta looked at her Princess with a puzzled look. "What do you mean? You can't just send a hero back. Thats against the rules."

_**Meanwhile, with Saito and Eclair...**_

"Haha. Nice joke there Eclair. Where's the hidden cameras?" Saito chuckled, glancing at Eclair.

Eclair stared back, with the most serious expression Saito had ever seen on anyone. "I don't kid."

_**Meanwhile, again with Ricotta and the Princess...**_

"But surely theres a way to send him back! Otherwise-"

"But Princess, you absolutely can't!" Ricotta said, almost whinily. "It's against the rules."

Suddenly, from two places in Biscotti, you could here the word "EHHHHH!?"

* * *

_**? P.O.V.**_

_Crap. This is worse than I thought. Not only is he the wrong hero, but it turns out that the Vallerie girl has the wrong familiar as well. Either this is a proverbial 'Glitch in the Matrix' or the two summoners are more powerful than I thought. Probably the former. I like that reference. Maybe I should convince __**him**_ _to watch it with me. Or... naw. I should stay here. I should be able to prevent anything too terrible from happening. I should especially watch out for Episode 10..._

* * *

_**Saito P.O.V.**_

Look. I was okay with just coming here (even if it wasn't with my consent) as long as I could go back, but I didn't sign up to stay here forever.

Eclair evn showed me the 'contract' I made when I fell through the portal, and it had fine print. I cant read that, especially when im falling through a portal that the stupid mutt (who, interesting tidbit, is named Tatsumaki) opened right below me.

I suddenly get an idea. "Hey Eclair. Do you know if a hero can contact their world?"

I got worried for a second scince Eclair looked stumped. Then she brightened up. "Actually, I know someone who can help you do that."

"Really? Thank you!"

She quickly looked away. "Don't thank me yet. For all you know you're stuck here."

She the proceeded to direct me around the city, pointing out all of the good shops and telling me more stuff about Flonyard's war system.

"Many people go to war just to get more money or to have fun, although thry would like to at least earn a little more than what they paid for the entry fee."

"Wait. You have to pay an entry fee?"

"Yes. These fees ensure you get into the war. Then all the money from both or all of the countries gets put into a pot. When the fight is over, the money gets split 60-40, with the former going to the victors and the latter to the losers. This was stated in the Contenental Treaty. The money goes towards paying to fortify our bases, build medical shacks, and pay knights and warriors who participated."

We then walked up to a huge building. "This," said Eclair "Is the Biscotti Institute of Technology, or the BIT. This is where my friend works."

We walked inside, and Eclair was immediately approached by a smaller looking girl wearing a lab coat.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry! I can't find a way to send the Hero back!" She kept bowing and apologising until Eclair put her hand up to scilence her.

"Don't worry about it. We already know. Thats not what we were here to talk to you about. Hero, this is Ricotta Elmar, the Head of the BIT."

"Oh... uh, hi Ricotta. I was wondering if you could do me a quick favor."

Ricotta perked up. "Yes? hat do you need, Hero?"

"I was wondering if you could help me contact my homeworld using this." I pulled out my laptop.

"Oh yes! I know exactly how to help you with that! Meet me where you were summoned. I've got just the right equipment to do the job."

* * *

_**A.N. CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough* *hack* haha.. *wheeze* ughhh. Well. that was a thing. Sorry for taking longer than usual in updating these chapters. You will find all my excuses in the previous chapter... anything else? oh yeah...**_

_**NEXT TIME:**_

_**Crap! Siesta's been kidnapped by a big suspicious foreign dude. who also happens to be a noble. Did I mention that he's a massive pervert. Cinque to the rescue!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Count Mott

_**A.N. What's crackin' guys?! Welcome back to the parts of the story where Cinque ticks off Louise! Last time, Cinque met all of his new fans... er, **_**friends, **_**the maidu-chans! And the head cook, of course, he's imporntant too.**_

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Did you know, that in the credits of both the anime 'Dog Days' and 'Zero no Tsukaima', neither Bob-365 or his real name isn't mentioned at all? In an interview with himself, he said that he did absolutely sqat for the development of the shows.**_

* * *

**_**Narrator P.O.V.**_**

Cinque was bored. Like, really bored. If he could sell his boredom, he'd be a gazillionaire.

Not that anyone would want it. He'd have to deal with it himself.

The reason he was bored was simple. Louise, still angry about his sudden... departure to the kitchens (Though he didn't tell her that), told Cinque that he could not have meals until he apologized. He didn't mind though.

He had a secret weapon. Several of them actually. Yep, it was time to meet with the kitchen staff again.

After all, they were his friends. And that's what friends are for; to help people with problems. Like boredom. and hunger.

_Let's see how they are doing. It's not like their gonna be sold or anything. They're not slaves._

* * *

**_**Some time later...**_**

"What do you mean Siesta been sold!?"

Cinque had just arrived to the kitchens, only to not find Siesta anywhere. He'd asked the Marteau about it, and he'd explained.

"Actually, her contract was sold." He clarified.

"To probably one of the worst people ever." A maid piped up.

"Oh, thats not good... who is he? If you don't mind me asking." Cinque asked, a little more than pissed off.

"Count Mott." The Marteau said with disgust. "He's a high ranking noble, and he just so happens to be a massive pervert."

Cinque saw red, then pink(1). The head chef looked over at him. "Are-are you okay?"

Cinque smirked and spoke softly, "I think I just had my fun for today."

* * *

**_**Cinque P.O.V.**_**

After getting all of the information about Count Mott that I could from the kitchen staff (as well as a few looks of awe, and some of sorrow, as if I just agreed to a suicide mission), I ran up to the dormitories as fast as humainly possible which, for a top scorer in the Iron Athletics, is pretty fast.

"Hey partner! What's going- Whoah!" Derflinger yelled as I stormed into our room and slung him over my shoulder. "It's a rescue mission Derf!" I said to him, and I'll admit, I may have sounded like a child when I said that, but I was bored okay deal with it. "I'll give you a debriefing on the way!"

Just then, I saw Louise walk into the room. "Cinque, What are you-"

I decided to give her the short version of the story.. the really short version. "Siesta, contract, Count Mott, pervert, rescue mission, bye!" Then I jumped out the window. Again.

I love doing that.

I heard Louise screaming out the window after me, "Cinque, you stupid familiar, COME BACK HEEEEEEREEEE!"

L.O.L. I'm so dead.

But I feel so alive.

* * *

_**A.N. I am really addicted to cliffhangers, arent I? Oh well, Now it's time for you guys to fawn over how awesome Cinque is... after some plot... and "plot" on the other side of the multiverse.**_

_**But first, let me explain:**_

_**(1) - If you haven't guessed already, seeing pink is worse than seeing red. He is really, REALLY pissed off. almost like he's gonna do terrible things to Count Mott... or something.**_

_**Also, I've realized that I'm sort of modeling Cinque after Izayoi from Mondaiji-Tachi (and not just because of the reference I made this chapter), but I can explain. You see, both characters are both adventure seeking, athletic and strong, and they care a lot about their friends. I also made Cinque a bit hot-blooded just to screw with Louise. After all, Louise is a snot in the first 2 or so seasons, and I'm -[SPOILERS]- before I make -[SPOILERS]-**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**NEXT TIME:**_

_**Saito contacts his home. Yeah, that's all.**_

**_edited - July 4, 2015_**


	15. Chapter 15: Contact

_**A.N. do-do-dooooooo! Bob-365 desu! Welcome to Chapter 15! Thats all I got. What? Does it have to be funny?! Ehh... ehga;teh ;ghr faw icadsv xkjx vkyg!?/1**_

_**LAST TIEM:**_

_**Eclair and Saito met up with Ricotta, and they're gonna contact Earth. What? Does it have to be funny?! Ehh... ehga;teh ;ghr faw icadsv xkjx vkyg!?/1 (lol copy-paste XD)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

- _**lol the twi sgows dotn blong to mw butt if i diod id toted malke saito and cinqoe-**_

_**BACK OF IDIOT ME! NO YAOI!**_

- _**fnie.**_

* * *

**_**Saito P.O.V.**_**

After I got my laptop from the room that I woke up in, I met up with Eclair at the summoner's hill.

We talked for a bit until Ricotta rode up on a Chocobo-like creature. Behind it, she was hauling... something. it was definitely a machine of some sorts, but I had to know...

"What the heck in the world is that?"

Ricotta beamed. "Its a machine capable of amplifying communication signals. I made it a few years ago, and now it's being used all over the world."

Whoah. I did not see that one coming. To have such a young girl be pretty much famous around the world...

"Your a genius." I blurted out, not thinking.

She smiled at me. "I know. Teehee~"

She flipped a few switches, and the antenna glowed yellow. "You should have a signal by now Hero"

I opened my laptop, and sure enough, I had a connection.

I immediately logged on and checked my friends list to see if anyone was online. There was only one on, so I decided to message him.

GANDALFR247 joined the chat room

GANDALFR247 - hi

g3n3ricfre1nd - holy mexican jumping crap! what happened man?

GANDALFR247 - wow. way to greet someone -_-

g3n3ricfre1nd - for good reason! u just dissapeared!

GANDALFR247 - dont worry about me man im fine. just chillin at another person's place. its all cool

g3n3ricfre1nd - oh ok. just make sure to tell ur parents. it would suck if u got grounded or something.

GANDALFR247 - Whatever Aunty Em. I got it.

Yet_Another_One joined the chat room

Yet_Another_One - oh hey Saito long tiem no see

Yet_Another_One - *time

Yet_Another_One - Why'd u run off man? our team needs u.

g3n3ricfre1nd - he's chillin with one of his buddies.

GANDALFR247 - yeah and internets pretty spotty too. wont be able to play for a while.

GANDALFR247 - anyway gotta go. see ya

GANDALFR247 has left the chat room

* * *

**_**? P.O.V.**_**

A few minutes later... In a town not so far, far away...

I laughed my ass off.

"HAHAHAHA I can't believe it! That's just- wow! The canonical Gandalfr has the username Gandalfr! Oh the irony! HAHAHA"

I can honestly say... I am easily amused. Yeah. It's that. Lets leave it at that.

Pfft. GANDALFR247. OK back to spying on Saito- I mean reconnaissance. because although it was funny, it was also kind of... uh... crap I need a thesaurus. Or Diction* . Crap, what word means 'dangerously ironic?'

Because that's what it was.

* * *

**_**Saito P.O.V.**_**

After I messaged my friends, I emailed my parents. I didn't have my phone with me, so I'll settle with that. I closed my laptop and turned around.

Ricotta was right behind me the whole time, so when I turned around, she was right in my face.

"Holy Sh- Ricotta! Don't scare me like that!"

"Heehee. Sorry Hero~"

I sighed as I put away my laptop. I looked back at Ricotta, and stared at me, trying not to look too excited, but her tail gave her true feelings away.

"What?"

Ricotta jumped "Oh.. uh nothing. It's just... can I borrow that device of yours?"

"What?"

"I'm a scientist, you know. Whenever I see a device I don't recognize, I get all fired up! Come on, all I need to do is take it apart a little..."

"No way! I just spent a small fortune trying to get this fixed! I don't want anyone to touch it but me!"

Needless to say, the next few minutes was spent trying to keep my laptop away from the crazy girl.

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

_**A.N. Well, Yeah. That was a thing. Now you know that the Mysterious Person has a sence of humor. A terrible one, but oh well...**_

_**...The mooore yoooou knoooooooow!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**NEXT TIEM:**_

_**Count Mott, you poor SOB, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Count Mott Pt 2

_**A.N. The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. You hear that? NON-PROFIT. I make no cents. hehe. see what I did there? I make no- nevermind.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**See above statement. No need to copy-paste here. Unless I- A.N. The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. You hear that? NON-PROFIT. I make no cents. hehe. see what I did there? I make no- nevermind. (LOL)**_

_**Unoriginal joke is unoriginal. OMD dats soooooo lest cahpter.**_

_**Enjoy the show.**_

* * *

**_**Narrator P.O.V.**_**

"Partner, could you at least tell me a little about what's going on?"

Cinque had been running along the road for a full half-hour straight. Derflingr could see that he was determined, so he decided not to ask Cinque about it. But his curiousness had taken over.

Cinque took a small break to catch his breath. "Derf, do you remember Siesta?"

"Who?"

"The maid who you met a few days ago."

***Flashback***

Cinque had arrived at the kitchens. He had told the workers there that he wanted to show them something cool.

"Tadaa~ everyone, meet Derflingr! Say hi!''

"Hello everyone."

The people were impressed. They'd never seen a talking sword before (_In hindsight,_ Cinque thought, _I don't think __anyone_ _has seen a talking sword before._)

Siesta piped up from the back of the room. "Can I hold him?"

"Oh yeah, sure!"

***Flashback End***

"Oh, the girly! Yes, I know her. What happened?"

"This noble named Count Mott recently bought her contract."

"Oh? And why is that bad?"

Cinque frowned. "He's not very popular with commoners, especially girls. That's because he's ascended beyond the acceptable levels of perversion."

"Oh."

Cinque grinned. "That's why I'm gonna rescue Siesta. And you gotta help."

"Who do you think I am? Wherever Partner is, I'm sure to follow." If Derflingr could smile, he would have."

"Alright. Lets get moving."

* * *

**_**Later, at Count Mott's mansion:**_**

"Well, here we are. You ready?"

"Wait Partner. There's one thing I need to tell you. It is illegal for a commoner to draw his..." Derf trailed off because it didn't look like he was listening. "Nevermind."

Cinque burst through the front gate, only to come face-to-face with two guards.

"Hey you! Lay down your weapon, or we will-"

The poor sod didn't even finish his sentence before Cinque charged through, tackling the guard through the front door.

Cinque rolled off the now unconscious guard, turned around, and roundhouse-kicked the other guard out the doors.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" A bellow-y, pompous voice yelled from the stairwell.

In front of him, stood a rounded man with a big mustache. He was standing in front of a very scared-looking Siesta.

"I am looking for Count Mott."

"You have him here before you."

"Good. Now give back Siesta."

The young maid in question gasped. "Cinque..."

The count looked furious. "Who are you to barge into my mansion, subdue my guards, and demand me to relinquish one of my servants? I should be rid of you right now." The count pulled out his wand.

Cinque smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

**_**A.N. Wow, I seem to love cliffhangers, don't I? This is probably gonna end up a three-parter, like the first war on the Familiar of the Day side.**_**

_**So yeah. That's a thing.**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**NEXT TIEM:**_

_**Plot with 'plot.' hehehe.**_


	17. Chapter 17: False Hero

_**A.N. Well. This is a thing. Maybe I can update during Independence Day. Nothing says Independence than irreversible sumonings trapping two characters in unfamiliar territories and with unfamiliar laws and- wow. this sounds depressing. To the story (Before I change my mind)!**_

_**THIS TIEM!**_

_**Plot with 'plot' hehe.**_

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

After Saito had contacted his homeworld (and successfully protected his laptop from Ricotta), The trio set out for Firianno Castle once again. Once they got onto the castle grounds, Ricotta remembered something important.

"Hey Hero, I just remembered that Hime-sama told me to tell you that she wanted to meet with you."

"Huh? Me? Why would she need me?"

"I don't know. But..." Ricotta sniffed the air. "You need a bath. You can't see the Princess without being presentable." Just then, by luck or by coincidence, they arrived at the bath house. "Oh, perfect! We've just arrived. Now if you could hand over the laptop to me for safekeeping.." Ricotta trailed off with a hungry look in her eyes. However, Eclair would have none of that.

"I'll take it." She said, shocking both of the other passengers. "Besides, I am the Hero's escort."

Ricotta backed off. "Right... hehe. sorry."

Saito got off the carriage (after making sure his laptop was in safe hands, of course) and headed to the bath house.

After all, what can go wrong in a bath house?

* * *

_**Later:**_

Everything went wrong.

Well not everything I mean, getting into the room went fine. Just... the moment he entered, he saw someone else already in there.

Turns out she was the Princess.

Awkward.

After a few moments in silence (and a few where both were in complete Panic Mode), both Saito and Millhiore settled down. Oddly enough, it was Saito who broke the silence.

"So... Ricotta said that you needed to talk with me?"

"Oh! Yes, I did need to talk with you... about the summoning. I am so sorry I can't send you back."

"Well, I did tell my friends and family that I was alright, so... yeah."

More awkward silence.

"I should probably tell you about the Summoning." Millhiore said, rather timidly

"Yeah... about that... Leo, after the war... she said something about a False Hero?"

"Yes,and that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Hero, have you ever heard of Star Reading?"

Saito shook his head. "Nope, can't say that I have."

"Star Reading is a Crest Technique in which you use your Crest Power to see future events. I used it sometimes before the Hero summoning, and a few days before the war... it changed." Millhiore explained, her facial expression turning rather grimm. Of course, Saito didn't see that. He was facing the opposite direction, focusing on not looking at her. "Star Readings do change from time to time...but this was a drastic change. You were not who I saw before."

Saito pieced the whole ordeal together. "And that's why I'm the so-called 'False Hero.'"

"That is correct." Millhiore got up, shaking the water off of her before stepping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around her body. "If you need to speak with me about anything else, don't hesitate to come ask."

She then walked out of the bathing room, leaving Saito by his lonesome. "'The False Hero' huh? has a certain ring to it..."

* * *

_**A.N. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! WOO *PEW* FIREWORKS *PEW* FIREWORKS *PEEEEEEEEEEEW BOOOOOOM* 'MURICA!**_

_***ahem* my patriotism levels might have spiked to over 9000 there but anyways. Thank you all, American, Japanese, Mexican, and people from all other countries, for reading this crap. And I hope to see you beyootiful sons-of-guns...**_

_**...NEXT TIEM.**_

_**Defeat of the Surge.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Fall of the Surge

_**A.N. FanFiction. Where there's smoke, they pinch back. We- Wait... wrong website? oh...**_

_**THIS TIEM!**_

_**Cinque drew his weapon, despite Derf's... warning (if you can call it that [Cinque wasn't listening, remember?]).**_

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I dont own squat. I guess you could say that I have to EXERCISE caution when using the characters. YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *epic guitar solooooooooooo***_

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

"Who are you to barge into my mansion, subdue my guards, and demand me to relinquish one of my servants? I should be rid of you right now." The Count pulled out his wand.

Cinque smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

They stared each other down, Cinque in a ready position, and the Count with his staff at his side.

"I'll have you know, my magic name is Mott the Surge. I am a triangle class Water Mage."

"So what? It's all names to me."

He pointed his staff at a nearby vase of flowers, and it toppled over, spilling out the water inside of it. He motioned upwards, and a highly pressurized stream of water shot towards Cinque.

Not a moment too soon, Cinque rolled out of the way, and the water drilled a few centimeters into the ground before returning as a ball of water above Count Mott's head.

Cinque stood up straight again, "What's the matter, got nothing left?"

"Quite the contrary. **Icicle Storm!**"

The water split into numerous icicles and launched themselves at Cinque.

Cinque ran towards the wall, dodging icicles all of the way. _This is a problem,_ Cinque noted. _Every time an icicle misses, he just reverts it back to water. I have to stop him from doing that. And the only way is..._

When Cinque reached the wall, he jumped on it and started free-running toward the Count. Near the peak of the run, he jumped off, hitting the remaining launched icicles with Derf.

It was at this point that the Count made a grave mistake. Instead of gather up the fallen icicles to use offensively, he formed a shield around himself.

"Alright Derf. We're busting through!"

"You can't be serious, Partner! He's a triangle class mage, 'twould take a miracle to-"

Derflinger was cut off as he was violently swung at the water shield. Due to the inertia of the wall jump, Cinque cut right through the shield. However, it was altered due to the shield, so Cinque bounced back off at an askew angle.

Cinque landed, and before the Count could react, kicked the staff out of his hand.

"Impossible! What trickery is this!? How did you run on that wall?"

"No trickery whatsoever. I merely used my physical prowess to beat you. Hardcore Parkour."

Before the Count could process exactly what those strange words meant, Cinque drop-kicked the count, burying his face into the ground.

"Too bad it's all over... for you!"

* * *

_**Later:**_

_**The Academy**_

"You did WHAT?!"

Cinque had returned to the academy, much to the excitement of the Academy. Louise had... told Cinque that she had searched the academy for Kirche, Tabitha, and Douche to help. In return, she had learned what Cinque had did over at Count Mott's mansion.

To say she didn't like the news would be as much as an understatement as saying N*ptune tolerated pudding... but that's a story for another time.

"Relax, Louise. On the bright side, Siesta's back."

"I could care less! I can't believe how- how foolish you are!"

She then pulled out her whip. Again.

Cinque eyed the laundry basket, and he knew just what to do.

He jumped out the window, the same as what he did a few days earlier.

"CINQUEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

_**A.N. Finished this before I finished chapter 17. I regret nothing. If you're wondering why, because. If you dont want to know, dont read the previous three sentences.**_

_**NEXT TIEM!**_

_**Sorry, but you're princess is in ano- oh she's not? Good. that makes my job easier then.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Sorry Saito, but

_**A.N. Its-a meeeeeeeee WA-HA-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Nope. Its-a me. Bob-365, with another episode of Familiar of the Day.**_

_**If I were to explain the slow update with a reference, well...**_

_**I HAVE NO IDEAS!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**According to the official Anime Regulations Act of the 2000s Article B, section 24, paragraph 9001:**_

_**"Bob-365 owns jack. Thou shalt leave him alone and not hate k thx bye."**_

* * *

_**Saito P.O.V.**_

After that little… bathroom incident, I decided to get out. I mean, the whole reason I was in there was to get ready to meet with the princess and I met her in there...

Speaking of the meeting, who exactly was the person the Princess was trying to summon exactly?

Whatever. The point is, I left the room. I secured my crap, I closed the doors behind me, and right then, I heard the Princess screaming from outside.

"We are... The dynamic happy-go-lucky team!"

"Prince Gauls finest, elite, super-intelligent entourage..."

"GENOISE!"

I looked up, and just then, three fireworks exploded behind three shadowy figures. Two with cat ears, and one with rabbit ears. In the middle-most's arms was the princess, bound and gagged.

I couldn't help but groan in frustration. First I'm summoned as some sort of fantasy hero, then the princess gets kidnapped?! What, when I come to rescue her is some midget mushroom dude gonna tell me she's in another castle?

"Good evening False Hero of Biscotti. As of now, we have abducted the Princess, and will be waiting for you at the Mion Fortress." The girl in the middle said nonchalantly.

The girl with the rabbit ears spoke up next. "There is only one-and-a-half hours until Millhiore holds her victory concert, so what are you going to do?"

I wasted no time. "Of course I'm gonna save the Princess! I'm a hero, It's all in the job description!"

* * *

_**Later...**_

I was searching around the main courtyard to find Eclair. After all, she's the only one really (besides the Princess of course) who knows what's going on.

In the distance, I see Eclair running towards me at breakneck speeds. "Hey Eclair!" I shout, "Did you hear? The Princess has been captured! We need to-"

I was cut off as Eclair drop-kicked me into a wall. "You idiot Hero! What you did was irreversible! YOU JUST AGREED TO START ANOTHER WAR, DAMMIT!"

"Um, hello? What part of 'The Princess has been captured' don't you understand? Now lets go… unless you're too scared to do so."

Eclair flushed up in anger at that (Though I can't imagine why~). "Why you- Who do you think I am!"

"... So you're going, I assume?" I said, as nonchalantly as I could.

Eclair sighed in exasperation. "I guess so."

* * *

_**A.N. Holy balls on a cheese grater, this took forever. Sorry.**_ l_l;

_**On the plus side, More plot! and you get to speculate how the 'VS [SPOILERS]' Fight is gonna be. (Wait… Why did I mark it as spoilers if you already know who he is? MUHAHAHAHAHAAAA!)**_

_**Ciao~**_

_**NEXT TIEM!1!11!1!11**_

_**Turns out Louise DOESN'T have a pimp. Bonus points to whoever knows that reference.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Class

_**A.N. Word of advice: Don't hike to Upper Cannon Lake, unless you're a masochist and enjoy breaking your legs. Or you're Cinque.**_

_**The following is a parody of Keizō Kusakawa's 'Dog Days' and **__**Noboru Yamaguchi**_'_**s 'The Familiar of Zero" If you are un-"familiar" with both animes' content, I sugest you high-"tail" it to your local anime store. Or watch them online. That works too.**_

* * *

_**Cinque P.O.V.**_

Go figure.

I'll let that be my catchphrase from here on out, for the sole reason that I have figured out a certain someone at this point.

Yes, you guessed it, Louise is pretty pissed at me right now; then again, any noble ever (at least in this world) would be pissed off if their familiars illegally snuck out and beat up another noble. I tried to convince her that the Count handed her over without much of a fight, but… well…

She wouldn't have any of that. So she's basically 'putting me on a leash,' figuratively, of course since using one of Douche's chains again would "cause you to go on a rampage again, you stupid familiar."

How does she know me so well?

Anyway, she's forcing me to stay within her field of view (which means I even have to go to class with her. Ugh.), and she's banning me from having meals. By punishment of explosions.

On the bright side, I did manage to convince Louise to buy Siesta's contract, so that's good. Finally someone to look forward to seeing in this backwards world!

* * *

To be honest, I didn't pay much attention in 'class,' but why should I? It's not my problem.

However I did pick up a few things. There are five elements (No, the last one isn't Cheese.): Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Void; although the lattermost hasn't been seen in a bajillion years.

The different power levels in this world are Dot, Line, Triangle, and Square, which affiliate with the number of elements you have mastered. At least that explains the nonsense that the Count was talking about.

"But Missus," Kirche spoke up from the back of the room, "You're forgetting that there is one person who has _Zero_ affinity to magic." Everyone pointedly looked at Louise.

The rest of the class was entertaining, for the sole reason that when Louise tried to do magic, she made everything explode. It was great.

* * *

Needless to say, class ended early that day. Everyone filed out of the classroom, and I noticed that Louise seemed Crestfallen. That's when I realized something:

"oh, so thats why they call you Zero!"

Louise glared at me. "Shut up."

I ignored her. "You destroyed everything!"

Louise looked like she was about to slap me. "I told you to shut up!"

I turned to her, and said, as bluntly as I could...

"If you could perfect that magic, you could be as powerful as nuclear warhead!"

"Wait, a what?" Louise asked, genuinely curious.

"Let me explain. Where I came from, a nuclear warhead is the most destructive weapon ever made. Without even going into the sciency stuff, I can tell you that just one of these bombs is enough to blow up entire cities, and then some!"

There was a Moment of silence from Louise, then she whispered, "Stop lying."

"What?"

"If that was an attempt at cheering me up, It didnt work. I have no affinity for magic. I really am a Zero. Now leave me be. I have to study."

* * *

Needless to say, the rest of the day went by full of nothing. Louise was studying on her desk, but every so often, she would look back at me with a glare that redefined "If looks could kill..."

As a matter of fact, It was so quiet in the room, that I actually jumped When I heard a knock at the door. "What are you waiting for, you stupid familiar? Answer the door!"

When I did so, I saw a young woman wearing a blue dress and a tiara. "Excuse me, may I come in?"

Louise was immediately at the door, a mix of shock and joy on her face. "Princess Henrietta! What are you doing here!? Come in!"

She stepped in the room and shut the door behind her. "Louise, we need to talk."

* * *

_**A.N. Took me long enough. Man, I am so glad to be back home, with an actual bed... and stuff.**_

_**Fun Fact: I wrote the latter half of this chapter with a stylus. Pretty cool stuff.**_

_**NEXT TIEM:**_

_**A New Challenger Approaches!**_

**_Edit 8/14/15 - Edited the NEXT TIEM preview. My body wasn't ready yet. Wait, my STORY wasn't ready yet._**


	21. Chapter 21: A New Challenger

_**WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Stuff doesn't belong to me. Deal with it.**_

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

"Hello Flonyard, Framboise Charley here, rushing to Mion Fortress where the Princess Recovery Battle will take place.

"To all you viewers just tuning in, earlier tonight Prince Gaul's Genoise unit _catnapped_ Princess Millhiore, with only one-and-a-half hours left before her victory concert! What is the hero going to do? Stay tuned!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I don't get this... so are these Chocobos or not?" Saito asked, trying to ride said mystery animal. With nothing to talk about on the way to the fortress, paired with Saito's curiosity, led him to ask the question repeatedly over the past few minutes.

Eclair facepalmed. "You keep talking like you've seen them before, What do you think?"

Suddenly, Ricotta spoke up. "There's the Fortress!" she then proceeded to turn off of the road towards a wooded area. "What's she doing?" Saito asked.

"Rico isn't much of up-and-front fighter, so she's going to set up artillery to support us." Eclair explained. "Anyway, the Fortress is just ahead. Get ready."

Right in front of the fortress, dozens upon dozens of Gallette soldiers stood at the ready.

Saito summoned a minigun with a dragon motif, and Eclair pulled out her twin daggers. When they were about 1 or 2 meters away, Saito started to spin his gun, and a ring of flames surrounded him and his chocobo.

Around that same time, a storm of bullets rained down upon the defenders, wiping a good lot out for the count. "And that's Ricotta!" Eclair yelled as to be heard overall the noise.

They busted through the front gates, only to immediately be surrounded by more troops. Saito started firing his minigun, but was interrupted by Eclair tackling him out of the way of what looked to be a cannonball on a chain. Both Saito and Eclair traced the chain to a huge muscled guy with heavy armor and an axe.

"General Godwin! You've come to vanquish the heroes and win this battle for us!" A soldier said.

Saito turned to Eclair. "Here's the plan. I'll fight this guy, and you go get the Princess. Deal?"

Eclair turned around sharply. "No way! If anything I'm going to fight him! Don't you forget that I was the one who saved your butt from Princess Leo's Special Move!"

"What!? I saw that from a mile away, I could have easily dodged or countered it, or something!"

"And how would you have done that?"

"I just would have, okay!"

"That's not even a-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The aforementioned General bellowed. He raised his axe, ready for a finishing blow when he suddenly turned around and blocked a spinning purple object.

He managed to deflect it, and a rather large sword in the ground a few feet away. Upon looking at the sword, Eclair gasped. "Wait, I've seen that sword before!" A voice from above responded "Indeed you have."

Everyone looked up to where the voice came from. Sanding on one of the walls was a young woman with brown hair wielding a katana. "Salutations, Eclair. It has been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Lady d'Arquien!" Eclair waved back. The Lady then directed her attention towards Saito and the General. "Hero-san and General-san, I do believe this is the first we've met, is it not?" Saito was about to answer yes, but saw something from behind the Lady.

Every troop in the nearest sentry tower (facing her) was drawing their bows, with the intent of defeating the swordsman. "Look out behind you!" Saito yelled, and he could have sworn he saw her smile in response.

She unsheathed her sword and yelled **'Skycracking Cutter!"** She swung her sword, and following the sword, a huge arc of purple light cut the tower in half, sending all of the soldiers inside plummeting to their 'deaths.'

"I thank you hero, for I do not know what would have happened if you had not warned me." Lady D'arquien thanked Saito. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I have received news from Lorian that the Hero and his allies need assistance in this 'Princess Recovery Battle,' so here I am."

* * *

_**A.N. Well crap... this took longer than it should have. But with my Eagle Scout Project finally going underway, and my mother's constent yammering that I need to do something productive-**_

_**Pfft... Sorry, just... REALLY? PRODUCTIVE? I am writing a story for you guys, and she says I'm not productive (So sorry about you listening to my family issues, it's just really irritating to me. As they say, the internet is about overreaction.)**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**NEXT TIEM!**_

_**This is where the story starts twisting a bit. Hehe.**_

_**Henrietta tells Louise about a being bringing bad news.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Twisted and Destroy

_**A.N. Hellooo everyone, this is Bob-365 and welcome to Dog of Zero. Again. For the 11th time. YAAAAAY!1!11! On a more serious note, I am deeply sorry for complaining about my personal life. It just irks me. Life just sucks sometimes, amirite?**_

_**LAST TIEM:**_

_**"Louise, we need to talk"**_

_**Strawhoh ot Og. Draziw a era uoy, sdrawkcab siht daer nac uoy fi. Em ot gnoleb t'nseod ffuts siht: REMIALCSID**_

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Princess Henrietta stepped into the room and started spraying some sparkling dust around the room. Louise recognized it, of course, it was a silencing spell. "I've got something to tell you, Louise, my old friend." The Princess said in a serious tone. Then she looked over and saw Cinque.

Cinque noticed that the Princess was staring at him, so he waved nonchalantly. "Hello." Louie did not take kindly to this nonchalant greeting, and readied her whip. "You stupid familiar! She is the Princess so show her some respect!"

"No, it's quite all right, Louise. I have heard some… interesting things about your familiar."

"What?"

"Let me start from the beginning…"

* * *

**_**FLASHBACK**_**

_The Princess, and the Captain of the Firearms Squadron, Agnes were discussing security for the Princess for her journey to Germania, when a mysterious shadowy figure appeared in the room. Agnes tried to shoot it, but it appeared to do no visible damage. then the figure spoke._

_"Two worlds collide, on the inside, if you do not act fast, you will all die. Your world will be __**Twisted And Destroy.**__"_

_Agnes still held up her gun. "Don't you mean 'twisted and destroyed?'"_

_The shadow seemed to sigh in exasperation. "No. to be __**Twisted And Destroy**_ _is far worse. And Louise Valliere is at the center. The way fate has led you, one important thing didn't happen."_

_Agnes raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"_

_"Louise's familiar should have defeated the notorious thief Fouquet."_

_They then saw the bullet come out of the mass of shadows. "You dropped this." The bullet_

_embedded itself in the wall behind the princess. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will go now. I hate grandstanding like this." It then stood there for several seconds, but nothing happened. It then sighed and made it's way toward the door._

_Agnes saw an opportunity to shoot again while it's back(?) was turned, but saw it stop halfway. the being turned back around. "Stop it. Seriously." It then opened the door. "If you don't mind, you may insert a dramatic exit instead of this crappy 'walking out the doors' business." It then shut the door._

* * *

"And that was the last we saw of it, Agnes even left the room afterwards and found nothing. And after all of that, I still wonder, what is grandstanding?"

Cinque answered without missing a beat. "Grandstanding is an imitation of how you nobles speak; all high-and-mighty and stuff." Louise glared at Cinque, and he changed the subject. "So, I was supposed to defeat a thief, or whatever? I would have thought that it would have been someone more... notorious, but whatever."

Louise ignored Cinque and went addressed the most impressive part. "The great thief Fouquet!? She's one of the most dangerous mages in Tristain! And Cinq- And my familiar was going to defeat him?"

"As far as the Mysterious Being said so, yes. I am sorry to bring to the bad news, Louise."

"Not a problem. Hope to see you at the Familiar Showcase!"

And with that, the Princess left. Cinque turned to Louise, then looked out the window. "Don't you dare." Warned Louise. Cinque just grinned.

"You know, I was beginning to think this world was no fun, but I just realized this is where everything gets interesting."

* * *

_**Holy gamole. that was the worst ending ever. Sorry guys just ran out of ideas. Now you know the Mystery Person means buisness… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH i told you that the story would twist.**_

_**Happy school!**__**Ah, who am I kidding? Good Luck surviving school!**_

_**NEXT TIEM:**_

_**Saito V.S. Gaul… OR IS IT?!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Round Half? What?

_**A.N. Ohayo!~ Bob-365 desu! werucome to moru Doggu no Zero - Tsukaima no Dezzu (I'm so sorry).**_

_**I probably should have said this a long time ago, but thank you for all your support, reviews, etc. Especially since I now have almost 20 followers and nearly 15 favs. Thank you all XD!**_

_**STUFF STILL DOESN'T BELONG TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Well, except this plot.)**_

_**(By the way, that was the DISCLAIMER.)**_

_**LAST TIEM:**_

_**"I have heard... that the Hero and his allies need assistance in this 'Princess Recovery Battle,' so here I am."**_

* * *

**_**Narrator P.O.V.**_**

Ricotta was in a… less than favorable position. Since the Galette infantry had caught her, she was being forcefully, er, 'escorted' back to the fortress. Of course, this was to be expected. Although she had immense firepower at her disposal, there is no way for her to adjust should infantry catch on.

And catch on they did. Hence the reason she was captured by them.

They had almost made it back to the castle, when suddenly, without any warning, all of the guards spontaneously exploded and they were defeated. However, when Eclair looked up, there was no mistake, they did not spontaneously die. a few feet away, a young woman with blond hair and fox ears stood, dagger drawn. The person standing there was none other than Yukikaze Panettone,

"Yukki!" Ricotta shouted in disbelief and joy. "It's so good to finally see you again!" Before she could continue however, Yukikaze shushed her. "It is pleasant to meet with you again as well, Ricotta, but i'm afraid this friendly chatter will have to wait."

Ricotta suddenly remembered why she was there in the first place "Oh yeah! We need to help out the Hero and Eclair!"

"Precisely. I do believe we have used another 'crowd control' type Crest Technique so solve this very predicament."

Ricotta beamed. "I'll go get bombs. As many bombs as I can carry."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Back in the Fortress**_

Brioche D'arquien, at this point was a blur, almost invisible to the naked eye, sword flashing as dozens of soldiers fell. "Hero?"

Saito straightened up, despite the weight of the minigun that he was still carrying. "Yes?"

"I do believe it is your time to make your way into the Fortress and save the princess."

Saito did not even hesitate. He ran into the fortress, not noticing the oddly shaped shadow following his path into the Fortress.

When he finally found his way to the main hallway, he was greeted by the person waiting there. "Well, well. I've been waiting for you to show up." he stepped down from the staircase he was standing on and made his way to a weapons rack. "I was thinking you'd been defeated by one of my grunts. I don't suppose you'd be much of a challenge, though. I'm at least 10 times as powerful as you close range."

Amidst the rambling that the white haired teen spouted, Saito got an idea. _Times 10, huh?_ He used Palladion to summon a gun that might has well been trash, at first glance. It was held together with metal piping and had a gauge on the side.

At first, Gaul was about to laugh and scorn this poor sod with the poor weapon, until Saito moved with inhuman speed, loading rocket after rocket into the barrel. Gaul made the mistake of charging forward with a spear that he had gotten off the rack.

Halfway, he was met with an onslaught of rockets flying every which way, so much so that he had to retreat as fast as humanly possible.

"Well, that was unexpected, False Hero," He said, emphasizing the word 'false'. "And scince you're using you're best move, I guess I'll use mine."

A level 2 crest appeared behind him, as he got into a stance that looked much like a certain Dragon Ball Z characters. As he let his life energy flow into his body, he made claws on his hands and feet using electricity. "**Lion King's Claws!**" He roared triumphantly, "Let's see if you can beat this!"

* * *

_**A.N. Did that take long? I think it did, IDK though. Complain if it did.**_

_**So yeah, Gaul releases his Magnum Opus early due to a scrap metal weapon. Not something you see everyday. But more crazy stuff will happen… Next time.**_

_**Ciao~**_

_**NEXT TIEM!**_

_**The Mysterious Being realizes he screwed up.**_


	24. Chapter 24: Ya Done Goofed

_**Hoooous it goin bros. Mah name is PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW- no. Just no.**_

_**Im posting this chapter when I'm supposed to be doing homework. Plz dnt tell on meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**_

_**Dog Days and ZNT Don't belong to me (Or meh or moi or I).**_

* * *

_**? P.O.V**_

This next move will be the most critical in the current series of events. If I screw up, it could spell disaster for all.

My opponent stared me directly in the eyes, as if taunting me, then she flinched, enough so that i could see. Before she could react, I launched my attack…

"You got any threes?"

"No. Go Fish."

I had been defeated! After so many victories, this one girl beat me!

Oh well, it's not like there's anything better to do. It's been two weeks since I appeared to the Princess Henrietta to give the bad news, and since then, I decided to, ah, _borrow_ a very special unit from an army who may or may not have been Biscotti's.

It's not everyday you see a loli fighter, okay? I needed to make the most of it.

Besides, she (along with pretty much everybody in the country) is pretty content despite her being… brought along… on my... _adventures_. She herself didn't really care if the hero was summoned or not.

Not unlike another Biscotti warrior. If all goes according to plan, that may change.

"Hey, Yang."

"Huh?" My train of thought was interrupted as she was dealing the cards for our next game.

"Just thought you might want to know, but I took a look at the 'computer' you brought along, and I gotta say, Ya Done Goofed."

"What do you mean?" I ask, picking up the cards and shuffling through them

"I looked on the Episode list for that 'Zero' show, and you…"

"What?"

"...You may have given the Princess the wrong information."

"Huh, that's odd, I don't think I've spoken to Millhiore yet."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. So what did I 'Done Goofed?'"

"Fouquet appears after you talked to them."

"..." I turned and stared at her in silence. Meanwhile, in my head, the episode list was flashing down. Valor honestly was better at this stuff then me, but it did not change the fact that _she was right!_

"...fffffffFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in Tristania,**_

_**Cinque P.O.V.**_

"So, what exactly does jumping off the tower prove again?"

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you, you stupid familiar. Why is that an inherent 'talent' of yours?"

Louise and I were bickering about what I should do for the upcoming 'Familiar Showcase ' thinger-dinger. She was suggesting that I _don't_ jump off of a building, but I'm saying why not? I've done it plenty of times before, why quit now?

As if reading my mind, Louise stood up tall (or as tall as she could, she's so bloody _tiny_) and said. "I cannot allow my familiar to risk his life anymore than I will allow him to!"

Something didn't seem right in that sentence. Oh well.

"At least the showcase will go smoothly, so what could possibly happen?" I said.

Suddenly a voice from behind me said, with much malice in his voice, "I screwed up, does that count?"

* * *

_**A.N. **_

_**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.**_

_**Stuff is going to go down. Just. You. Watch.**_

_**next time...**_

_**j;ds;ahga ghau**_

_**NO!**_

_**NEXT TIEM!1!11!111!11!1**_

_**Snakes on a Plane, Saito in a Pickle, Same difference.**_


	25. Chapter 25: A Shadow's Actions

_**A.N. Uhhhhhhghghghgggggggggggggggggggg**_

_**DoZ-FotD belongs to me, but DD and FoZ don't. 'Kay?**_

_**This is going to be a hybrid Chapter, having both Dog of Zero and Familiar of the Day in it. So yeah, I sort of lied about the NEXT TIEM last chapter. Sort of.**_

* * *

_**Cinque P.O.V.**_

Suddenly a voice from behind me said, with much malice in his voice, "I screwed up, does that count?"

I whirled around, drawing Derflinger and sizing up my opponent. To be completely honest, I was only half paying attention to the Princess's story, but looking at the 6-foot-something shadow covered... _thing_ standing in front of me, I could guess it spelled trouble.

Louise wasted no time pulling out her wand and creating an explosion (probably trying to cast Fireball again), but when the smoke cleared, the shadowy figure was still there. He/It talked again, "You done?" When we gave no answer, he continued anyway. "I have more news for you so-called 'Gandalfr and his Master,' news that may skew your perception of greatness from me. You see, I accidentally gave Your princess the wrong information regarding the changing of fate.

"You see, you should not have defeated Fouquet just yet. You meet her tomorrow at the Familiar Showcase after you get disqualified for looking suicidal jumping off the tower."

"Wait…" I said, "You heard all of that?!"

"No. It's just a brick joke at this point in your story. You sure do like heights."

The way he said that seemed… off, but I couldn't figure it out. I then heard a noise, like vibrating, from within the shadowy mass. The shadow starting talking to someone, and what they said didn't make any sense.

"Yes?"

"Mister Yang, I've been observing Biscotti's Hero, and I've got bad news."

"What? I'm busy with the Summoner and Summoned One in Tristain."

"He's getting his *beep* kicked."

"Did you just censor yourself?"

"Yes, you should try it sometime."

The figure sighed. "All right. I'll be right over." he then turned to Louise and I.

"Take heed, for the change has truly awakened. If you get in my way, you will face anguish beyond anguish."

he then walked towards the door. all the while, fidgeting with something. "I _gotta_ get this thing fixed." he muttered, and shut the door.

"What was that?" Louise asked, eyeing the door as if it might explode (though with her magic, or lack thereof, that was totally possible.)

"I don't know, but I think we should watch out for someone sketchy during the Showcase." I said, thinking aloud.

"Why sketchy?"

"Why not?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

**Lion King's Claws!**" Gaul roared triumphantly, "Let's see if you can beat this!"

The next few moments were absolute pain for Saito, as he was smashed up and down and all around. When he tried to retreat, Gaul would just advance to cut off said retreat.

After a particularly heavy hit, Gaul stood at his full height and laughed. "And here I was, thinking you would be a challenge. This is actually kinda pathetic."

Before Saito had a chance to retaliate, they both heard a voice above their heads. "Alright, that is _IT_!"

A shadowy figure appeared from out of nowhere foot one foot extended and wreathed in electricity. "Falcon Kick!"

Gaul barely had a chance to dodge before the being struck again. "I have had it with these Mother*beep* changes in the Mother*beep* timeline!" It roared as it launched Gaul into the air. "**OMEGA ERASER!**"

A huge beam of electricity incapacitated Gaul, and he flopped to the ground unconscious. The being whirled around to look at Saito. "If anyone asks, _you won_." It growled before disappearing.

Little did the shadowy being know, he was being watched. Millhiore Firianno Biscotti stared in shock at the screen in front of her, locked in a room nearby.

* * *

_**Whew. Another chapter done and good, and sooner than I thought. Score! Hope you like it. That is all.**_

_**P.S. review! I'm lonely (T.T)**_

_**NEXT TIEM!**_

_**Oh noes! Teh Princess can't meik et teh heh cancert! What r ye gon' do Saitu? Gottsa Go Fest!**_


	26. Chapter 26: Uh Oh, Spagetti-o

_**I hate Writer's Block**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime series in this story. I do own the story though.**_

* * *

_**Saito P.O.V**_

"If anyone asks, _you won_." The shadowy being growled before disappearing in a flash of darkness.

I stared at the spot where the figure was a moment ago, trying to gather my thoughts. What was that thing, and how did he defeat such a tough enemy in a matter of seconds?

I didn't want to stick around any longer. I need to find the princess and get out of here…

…except I didn't get the chance. Because just then, the other princess burst through the nearest wall in a fiery explosion. "Alright you little-" She stopped once she saw Gaul lying on the ground, unconscious.

She stopped in her tracks, then slowly turned to me.

"Did you do this?"

"Uhh... Yes?"

I guess she didn't catch the questioning tone of voice, and her hands trembled with rage.

"Get out."

"What?"

An aura of flames surrounded the Cat Princess. "Take the princess and get out of here! I don't want to see your face in Mion Fortress again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

I was shocked, so all I could really do was nod awkwardly.

"GO!"

I didn't need, or want, to be told twice.

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"So let me get this straight. Princess Leo actually wants is to leave?" Eclair asked. We had found (could one really call it that? More like we were escorted) the room where the Princess Millhiore was held, and I gotta say, I would be kidnapped in my world if I got to stay in a room like that one.

But I digress.

"Yeah, and the sooner we can, the better."

"I would agree wholeheartedly. I do believe that the Princess's concert is in less than a half-hour." Lady D'arquian interjected.

"I'm no time expert, but I don't think we're going to make back in time. Not unless we had a super fast way of traveling."

Millhiore perked up, "Hero-san, don't you have one of those unique items that could help us?"

It took me a moment to think about it. What could I use for this situation? Then I remembered something that fit the bill quite nicely. "Yes Princess, I do believe so."

* * *

_**A.N. Happy Belated Halloween/Day of the Dead/(insert fall-ish harvest-featival-ish holiday here)!**_

_**This was supposed to be done on Halloween. But stuff happened. I'm so sorry (T.T).**_

_**Stuffs still goin' down.**_

_**Also,I really do seem to like terrible cliffhangers…**_

_**NEXT TIEM:**_

_**The festival of the… thing. Ya know, the Familiar Showcase? I need to research it more.**_

_**Ciao!**_


	27. Chapter 27: I AM ATHLETIC!

_**It's about bloody time I done a new chapter! I am a master procraster! That came out wrong… Enjoy the show.**_

_**Disclaimer: I made Cinque in Soul Calibur 4: The One With Star Wars Characters! I also plan on making Saito, DOZ!Cinque and FotD!Saito. I don't have Soul Calibur 2: The one with Link. I also don't own these anime series! What a coincidence!**_

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

The Familiar Showcase: a fierce competition to show the Princess who is the best familiar of The Tristain Magic Academy.

And Cinque had it down.

On major crunch time, the duo had managed to set up an obstacle course of sorts. At first Louise was against it ("it is typical of a familiar to be able to jump through a few hoops"), until Cinque explained the Iron Athletics competition.

For the sake of simplicity, we'll say she changed her mind. "Anything to impress the Princess," she said.

One more person was planning as well, in the shadows. Find the Staff, and take it for his own use.

* * *

_**Later…**_

_**Narrator P.O.V**_

"Next up is Louise and her Familiar...Uh… Sink-you."

The familiar in question turned to Louise. "You know, I would be flattered-"

"Don't say another word. Let's get this done as soon as possible." Louise said, though it should be noted that she had been bouncing on the balls of her feet the whole Showcase, eyes firmly set to the Princess.

"OK _Master_. Prepare to be amazed!" He said with a flourish, and he took center stage.

"Hello, everyone. I am Louise's familiar, you may know me as the guy who beat up the Douche-" most of the audience cheered, the majority of whom were female. Cinque could also see from the crowd the 'Douche' in question giving a cold glare in his direction.

Cinque waited until the clapping ceased, then he continued. "Unfortunately I do not have any sparring planned for you all, but I do have something special. You see, where I'm from, in order to prove our worth, the best of whe nation gather to prove who is the best. That is why…" He gestured behind him, at the tower that was the student quarters. "... is why my friends and I set up this falling obstacle course to test my skills to the maximum."

The veil was lifted, and something incredible was beheld that day.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**? P.O.V.**_

If I remember correctly, Louise's act should be up right now, and the Crumbling Dirt soon after if not during his act. Damn! If onlyIhadmoretimeineedmoretimeineedtoactascoolicanbecoolrightijustneedto-

My trusty partner walked into the room right then. "Um… Yang? are you okay? You've been pacing around for the past, like, half-hour at this point."

I looked at her. "I need to think Margaux. I have to have this perfect. If I don't have it absolutely perfect..."

She sighed. "You and your perfectness. Seriously, lighten up." She then plopped down on the couch and opened up the laptop I had given her. Geez. I should have never taught her to be lazy. She's gonna end up like a certain goddess.

"Here it goes." I raised up the **Shadow Barrier**, and readied the teleporter. "3 - 2 - 1."

"Blastoff."

* * *

_**A.N. Well. Another Chapter bites the Dust. Thank goodness. I needed to get that done before my 3DS gets here. I dont want to write destracted.**_

_**Because if I do, I cant. Ya know?**_

_**NEXT TIEM:**_

"_**That was… interesting. A carrage, but with no Chocobos. And it goes so fast."**_


	28. Chapter 28: Falcon

_**Merry Hanukkah, Happy Christmas, and-**_

_**(-_-)**_

_**I messed up.**_

_**DOY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Because apparently it's not PC to say Merry Christmas anymore, I would like to wish to all my viewers happy holidays and a Happy New Year (Wait Chinese people celebrate a different New Year's Day… Crap).**_

_**Oh, and the stories represented in this story don't belong to me. Except for [SPOILERS] who are myyyyyyyy preshusssssssssssessss. *hisses* *chokes* *dies***_

_**LAST TIEM: **_

"_**I don't want to see your face in Mion Fortress again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"**_

"_**I do believe that the Princess's concert is in less than a half-hour."**_

"_**Hero-san, don't you have one of those unique items that could help us?"**_

* * *

_**Saito POV**_

You know, It would have been a lot easier to get out if I knew how to get out of the castle. Luckily one of the maids of the castle escorted us out of the castle for us (probably because Leo wanted us out).

Anyway, we finally got out and the Princess turned to me "So, Hero-San, what exactly do you need to get us back in time?"

I grinned. "Only the awesome at vehicle ever to be perceived, the **BLUE FALCON**!" I snapped my fingers, and by the powers of the Palladion, there appeared the Blue Falcon, in all of its glory. To be completely honest, I only remembers this series existed after the shadowy nutcase incapacitated Gaul and caused this whole mess.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how fast does this… _Thing…_ go exactly?" Eclair interjected.

"Well, if I remember correctly, this machine is able to go at around 2,000 Kilometers per Hour, if I'm not mistaken."

Ricotta gasped. "T-Two THOUSAND?!"

"Anyway, no time for chit-chat, we've got a concert to get to. Princess, after you."

* * *

_**A.N. Well this is a thing. I just realized this fic is over a year old now! Thanks all for your support and merry-happy-Christmas-hannukah-kwanzaa-new-year thinger dinger!**_

_**NEXT TIEM:**_

"_**So yeah. I kind of maybe messed up. Oh well, good luck with Fouquet!"**_


	29. Chapter 29: Oops

_**I'm back… da bu dee da bu dai da bu deeeEeEeEe! (Sorry).**_

_**Time to tip the sword- no- SCALES. yes. the scales.**_

_**This stuff doesn't belong to me, otherwise, the main theme would be Fallout Boy's "Immortals"**_

* * *

_**? P.O.V.**_

Okay, so it looks like everyone is doing what they would be doing. Canonically of course, although it's anything but. Especially since Cinque is actually jumping off the building for his "act."

I shouldn't say I didn't warn him.

After all, when Fouquet sends shockwaves across the building infrastructure and ruins this little gauntlet of his, I bring the bad news to Henrietta. All part of my plan. And when Louise learns to actually believe in Cinque, that would be great. Except she already does; he already beat Guiche bad-fanfiction-curbstomp-battle style and Count Mott.

I hate canon deviations. They always ruin everything. Unless I cause them, intentionally, as a way to get stronger. I'm no where near as strong as he is but what with-

***BOOOOOOM***

Ah! that's my cue!

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Whenever anyone is doing something extreme, there are always a few people who want to him/her to stop halfway through. For Louise, this was a predictable train of thought. Cinque is her familiar, and quite possibly a noble as well!

Kirche just wants him for his body. The fires of Passion will not allow otherwise.

And finally, the Princess Henrietta wants to support Louise, her childhood friend, who summoned the most daring familiar she had laid eyes on.

No one could've expected Cinques act to fall apart… literally.

Days of hard work, ruined, lumber rained down like… rain; but through all of the chaos, The Princess heard a voice behind her.

"Hello again."

She whirled around, only to find herself face-to-face with a shadowy figure.

No… THE shadowy figure.

"As you can probably tell by now, things are not what I previously… discussed it to be. To keep a long story short, the Familiar of Zero will still have to deal with Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

His conversation was no-nonsense, albeit rushed, and he(?) pointed his finger at the crumbling gauntlet. every single piece of metal in the plummeting mass seemingly grew a mind of their own, and they all converged to catch Cinque and bring him down to safety.

Then the shadow was gone.

* * *

_**A.N. My school's system sucks. Finals are AFTER Christmas break. So if I get bad grades because I was writing this instead of studying, you guys are to blame.**_

_**JK, You guys are great. (:P) I dont study anyway.**_

_**P.S. HAPPY MLKJ Day!**_

_**P.P.S.: Please review, im starting to feel lonely**_

_**NEXT TIEM**_

"_**You're too slow."**_

_**GAME OVER**_


	30. Chapter 30: I Rifermenti

_**I publicly apologise for how long it took to even start this chapter, much less upload it. You know you're in deep doo-doo when even your PARENTS ask you how long ago it was since you last wrote.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**The following is a non-profit, fan based parody (like everything on ). DD and FoZ belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Princess Millhiore's faith in the hero was strong. That much was a given for any royalty with any hero. However, just being in the strange vehicle that Saito made with Palladion made her think even more that Saito wasn't the hero she had planned for.

But there were more important matters immediately at hand. "Saito… What exactly happened that made Leon so angry?" She asked.

Saito sighed. "I don't really know for sure. All I know is that I was fighting Gaul and then some guy-" The speakers suddenly crackled with interference, and a voice came from them.

"So you really think you can make it, but the truth is… You're too slow. And before you state the obvious, Saito Hiraga, yes, It is me."

"What's he talking about, Saito?"

Saito grunted. "He's the reason that Princess Leon doesn't want us in the castle anymore," then directed towards the mysterious voice, "The hell do you want?"

"Me? I want the same thing you want: to get Millhiore to the royal shindig and finally set things somewhat normally for once." The princess was irked that this stranger just brushed off her concert, but the next thing he said just left her confused.

"Mach 3.5. That's how fast he was in canon. That thing has a limit; a measly Mach 1.6. At this rate, its GAME OVER for you."

Saito growled. He had no idea what that thing just said, but he floored the gas anyway. Or he would have, if he wasn't already going at top speed.

* * *

_**? P.O.V.**_

I severed my connections to the Blue Falcon clone and sighed. "I hate being so cryptic." I then flopped down on a couch in Margaux's break room. "It's no use. He's just going to keep using his own logic. You could make f^(%ing ANYTHING, and you make the Blue Falcon. Maybe it's just for the Rule of Cool." I said to nobody in particular.

My train of thought was interrupted when another person walked into the building and walked up to the register of our new shop/HQ. "Hello," I heard Margaux say with (fake) cheerfulness. "Welcome to Wicked Weaves Armor Shop! How may I help you?"

We set up this small armor shop in both Flonyard and Tristain with hopes that we could prevent any more crap from happening. Of course that's not going very well considering that the Princesses concert is going to be most likely delayed and I already screwed up in Tristain. But I digress.

I decided to take charge of the Wicked Weaves in Tristain and leave the one in Flonyard to Margaux. I don't want to complicate things more than they already are by trying to explain to Commoners how a person has dog ears or cause panic in Flonyard by simply being another human. (though I don't think I can be called one anymore.)

Well, now that I know Margaux is okay, back to observing Tristain.

* * *

_**A.N. Don't worry everyone, I'm not dead. In fact, by the time you read this, Ill be working on the next chapter.**_

_**In case anyone was wondering, no, the Bayonetta reference is not my idea. It was ripped off another fanfiction I read called "A Simple Soul's Determination." a couple days before I snapped out of my FanFiction coma. (Sorry Pygmanlion, I enjoyed your reference too much to not use it myself :P)**_

_**NEXT TIEM:**_

_**Fouquet Time!**_


	31. Chapter 31: Wittisism and Groundwork

_**HELLO~! This is Bob-365. And I'm here with another episode of Dog of Zero. Where we last left of, some horrible thing happened with Cinque falling or whatever. But he got saved and stuff **_

_**And now back to Commoner Prejudice!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Día de Perros y Familiar de Cero no pertenezco a mí. (Yo no bueno que Español. (*.*) Espero este capitulo es divertido.)**_

* * *

_**? P.O.V.**_

The schoolyard was in chaos, and that's never a good thing. Nobody was hurt, I made sure of that. My protection wouldn't have mattered anyway, since Fouquet was on the other side of the building trying to take the "Staff of Destruction." Quite frankly, I'm surprised that she actually managed to cause damage from there.

My phone rings, and I pick up. I didn't need to even see the Caller ID to know it was Margaux. "Yes, what is it?"

"So I thought selling swords was going to be hard at first…"

"Margaux, no."

"But I got a handle on it!"

"Margaux, why? That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does."

"By the way, did you make any today?"

"Any what?"

"Any cents"

"..."

She hung up. Oh well. One day she'll learn how to keep up with her mentor. Right now though, I have a shop to run.

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

Everyone who cared about Cinque immediately crowded around him when the dust cleared. Louise, Siesta, Marteau, even Henrietta had gathered to see if he was okay. However, their looks of shock and worry soon turned to confusion as they saw Cinque loosely encased in a dome of the metal parts of the gauntlet.

What shocked them even more was the fact that Cinque was still alive and accidentally knocked down the dome by poking it. Louise, unsurprisingly, broke the silence. "How in Brimir's name did you survive this time?" Cinque just shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. One second i was being awesome then," he poked the pile of metal, "this happened."

Henrietta spoke up. "Actually, I think I know what was happening." She turned to the Master/Familiar duo. "And I believe you two might know who told me."

* * *

_**Later,**_

_**Louise's room**_

"Wait, you already that?" Henrietta looked back and forth between Louise and Cinque, the former of which looked like she wanted to slap the latter.

"Yup. He actually appeared to us a few days ago, saying he messed up and warned us about his appearance."

"But why did he come to you instead of me?"

"I don't know. I assumed that he would have gone to you, seeing as you're the princess." Louise answered.

"Things like this don't happen often, do they?" Cinque asked, as he sat on a chair and propping his feet up on the table. Louise promptly pushed his feet off the table. "No. No they don't. If anything, no one has tried to rebel like Fouquet has since the time of Brimir."

"Well, if you know me by now, Louise, you probably know what I want to do."

"You are not going after him alone. You almost died today."

"Ah, but you see right here, I didn't. And if you know me at all, Louise, you know what I want to do"

"I am not letting you go after Fouquet without a plan."

"As far as plans go, maybe we can recruit the people outside the door."

* * *

_**A.N. Gomen nasai! I'm sorry! Lo siento! Different languages cannot describe how sorry I am that this chapter didn't release sooner. I've been too caught up in studying, more studying, UnderTale, more studying, Brave Frontier, dying by studying, and Moemon Emerald. And some more studying (I don't think I've mentioned that enough).**_

_**Anyway… NEXT TIEM:**_

_**That weird guy was right...**_


	32. Chapter 32: A Race Against Time

_**A.N. Well, what do you guys want me to say? I can't figure out any more references for my openings. I need to watch more YouTube.**_

_**Regardless, welcome back to the Familiar of the Day arc, where last time, Saito summoned BLUE FALCON! H'YES~!**_

_**Then it got REAL. Now back to the story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Lookup Pokémon GO, get Pokémon GO, and play it like theres no tomorrow. I did, and I still am not the very best (like no one ever was) That is why I don't own these anime series. The producers beat me in a Pokémon battle.**_

_**Freaking Japanese gamers...**_

* * *

_**Narrator P.O.V.**_

"Mach 3.5. That's how fast he was in canon. That thing has a limit; a measly Mach 1.6. At this rate, its GAME OVER for you."

Saito had no idea what that... **thing** just said, but he floored the gas anyway. Or he would have, if he wasn't already going at top speed. Flying down the road at hundreds of kilometers per hour, it was understandably hard to imagine losing a race against time.

Millhiore on the other hand was starting to realize the truth behind the situation, and immediately started feeling bad for Saito due to his uncharacteristic grim expression. She desperately wanted to talk to him, or at least tell him that she trusts him. She just didn't know how to start that conversation.

Lucky enough for her, she didn't have to, as Saito was having the a similar conundrum; he'd just decided to act upon it first.

"Princess..?"

"Eh?"

"Do you trust me?"

There was a bit of a pause before the young princess responded. "Of course I do, Saito."

Saito just nodded. "I'm very grateful, Princess."

"Please, call me Millhi. It feels weird if only I call you by your name"

"Alright, Millhi"

* * *

_**? P.O.V.**_

"Aww, It's a love story~!"

"You do realize that this 'love story' is going to be the end of us, right?"

Margaux turned away from me, pouting. "Well, way to ruin the fun, Chief."

I sighed. "Well, I kind of have to. Also, did you just call me Chief?"

"Yeah."

"Don't. You're starting to remind me of… Me"

I remembered my first few weeks of being an Incarnation of Yang. I was pretty much Just as immature as Margaux is right now; I had no Idea the intricacies of the multiverse. But that's beside the point.

I tossed Margaux my New 3DS. "Here, you want shipping so badly? Play Revelations, and leave me to do the ominous stuff with the two worlds."

Margaux smirked, then threw the 3DS in the air. In one smooth movement, she nocked an arrow into her brand new bow and shot through the hole in the wrist strap, hanging it on the wall.

She smirked. "And miss out on using this more? Count me out."

I have to admit, I was impressed. I definitely wasn't gonna show it. "You know, that cost me my entire life savings at some point."

Her dog ears flattened against her head. "Shoot... really...?"

Perhaps I took that joke a bit too far... I turned away from her and took my 3DS off the wall. "You take everything 110% serious, huh, Margaux?"

She sighed. "You gotta stop joking like that, Yang."

I scoffed. "No, I'm not joking. Especially after I see this..." I held up a picture of Margaux chasing off some armored guy with her new bow, "...In the news. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**_Narrator P.O.V._**

"This is... embarrassing."

Saito had

* * *

_**A.N. So… No updating for 90% of summer vacation, and some of the school year… And I thought I gave my friend flak for not updating his. He's not gonna let me hear the end of this, XD.**_

_**So yeah, we got some SaitoxMillhi fluff going on, and our mysterious guy doesn't like it at all. Very mysterious.**_

_**Until next time, everyone (which hopefully isn't nearly as long as it took for this chapter)...**_

_**CIAO!**_

_**NEXT TIEM:**_

"_**Nice try, Rocky!"**_

_**(P.S. Review, please)**_

_**EDIT - 9/20/16 - There's no way that should be the end of the chapter! Also, Thanks for 25+ follows! I really, REALLY appreciate it, even if I don't show it in writing.**_


End file.
